


Revelations

by imaklainer98



Category: Black Butler, sebaciel - Fandom, sebastianxciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, boyxbutler, boyxdemon, forbiddenlove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 34,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaklainer98/pseuds/imaklainer98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: It wasn't showing up on my wattpad for some reason, so I decided to post it here... </p>
<p>It's an intro. Calm down.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Introooooo!!!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It wasn't showing up on my wattpad for some reason, so I decided to post it here... 
> 
> It's an intro. Calm down.

Sebastian Michaelis was a demon who lived down in Hell's fiery depths and spent his days tormenting those who had also been bestowed the unlucky fate of ending up with him. Everyday, he heard their cries and screams of agony, as he made his rounds amidst the onlookers. But, unlike his former human self, he did not feel pity for them nor show them any such mercy. That was until, he met Ciel Phantomhive... 

Ciel Phantomhive was a 11 year old boy whose parents had recently been killed in a house fire that had caused the whole Phantomhive estate to go up in flames. With it also, went Ciel's confidence and will to go on. He was at his wit's end, when he met the demon, who was dressed in a black tailcoat similar to that of a butler. Ciel hadn't really know at the time, what exactly he was getting into, but had nonetheless agreed to the demon's terms and thus, a contract was made between both the Earl of Phantomhive and the Demon Butler.


	2. Chapter #1

2 years later...

Ciel was sitting by the window in his room, his feet propped up on the edge of the pane, as he gazed outside at the lush grounds of his home.  
True, it still felt weird, running the whole estate nearly all by himself and his deceased family's toy business, but somehow the whole thing now just felt...right.   
Despite, the topsy-turvy staffing and his overly possessive butler, Ciel thought that his new mansion was even better than the last.   
Definitely, better than the last.   
And so, because of that, he really didn't have a care in the world, except if that was, answering to whatever Her Majesty called on him to do.   
See, Ciel was the Queen's watchdog so to speak and she often had him going on these nearly impossible missions, no matter how close to death they may have seemed.   
That was okay though, because they always defeated whoever it was and then came home, safe.   
It was due to Sebastian really, that they were all even still alive. Especially, Lord Phantomhive.   
The butler really was quite a butler, and he never ceased to amaze others with his lithe actions, quick thinking, and astonishing feats.   
Although, he had yet to please Ciel, should that even be possible.   
It didn't matter if Sebastian saved him from an underground operational drug mafia or even a crazy red-headed reaper who threatened to kill him with her scythe.   
Ciel was neither impressed nor worried about his fate as long as his contract with Sebastian was in tact.   
And, when the day finally came that the demon would no longer be bound to the child's words and orders, Ciel supposed that by then, he'd be old enough and strong enough to destroy him, himself.   
Truth be told, the Earl of Phantomhive clearly thought of himself as untouchable and far-removed from whatever horrible course of action, he may have placed upon himself, at the time.   
And that, would prove to be a bad thing...  
"Your tea, master.", Sebastian says, as he sets the tray down on the fairly large window pane and begins to pour the tea into the small chins cup, the same precarious way he always does.   
Ciel doesn't turn, but rolls his eyes when, from his one good eye he spots the butler holding the teapot up high and pouring a stream of tea into the awaiting cup, without even spilling a drop.   
For some reason, this irks Ciel in the worse possible way and he wishes that just once, Sebastian would mess up so that he could call him out on it.   
He seriously finds it annoying that the stupid guy seems to be able to do EVERYTHING right.   
"What? Is it not to your liking?", the butler asks, his eyes focusing on his master again, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
The boy in the window makes nothing but an almost growl-like sound and quickly spins fully around, so that he's facing Sebastian.   
He picks up the teacup carefully, with nimble fingers and takes a tentative sip from it, slowly.   
Ciel then frowns, sighs, and looks back up at Sebastian, reluctantly.  
"Young Master?"  
"It's fine.", Ciel replies, a defeated sigh escaping his lips.  
'Like always', he thinks, but quickly dismisses the thought.   
The demon butler seems pleased by this, nods.   
"I made it just the way you like it, Young Master. It is Earl Grey, your favourite I presume?"  
Ciel nods and then turns back to the window, his one good eye now staring at that clumsy gardener in the estate's garden.   
'What's his name?', he seems to question silently.   
Sebastian sets a plate of cupcakes on the window pane, he straightens.  
"I do believe you mean Finny, Young Master.", he says, already refilling Ciel's not even half empty cup of tea.   
The boy turns around again, glaring at the butler.   
"Don't do that! Bloody hell, what have I told you about reading my thoughts?!"  
His face is becoming a dark shade of crimson and whether it's because of Sebastian's comment or simply because he forgot that the demon could actually read his every thought, it is uncertain to him.   
Either way, Sebastian can't help but make another comment.   
'Has anyone ever told you that you look cute when you're blushing, Young Master?'  
Ciel hits his head repeatedly against the side of the window, as he hears the demon's words in his mind.   
"Stop it! I'm warning you!", he says aloud, his finger pointing at the butler in an accusing manner.   
"Oh? Of what?"  
Ciel sighs not for the first time that day and lifts his arms up in defeat.   
"I don't know. But, don't make me tell you, again."  
Sebastian smiles a little again, and places one gloved hand gently on Ciel's knee.   
"Oh well, we couldn't have that now, could we?", he mocks, chuckling at the effect he has on his master.   
The boy doesn't say anything more, just mutters that he thinks Sebastian best leave now.   
The butler nods obediently and takes his rolling trolley of sweets and tea with him as he goes.   
Ciel goes back to watching the servant in the garden, a light rush of redness still stinging his cheeks.


	3. Chapter #2

"Alright, so I'm sure you all know that today is a very important day for, Lord Phantomhive. And, I want us all to be in good graces with Sebastian and not get into any trouble, today.", Bard says, addressing the others in the kitchen.   
"Oh, I can do that.", Finny replies, the barrettes in his blonde hair shake, as he nods his head.   
"Oh, anything for Mr. Sebstian!", Mey-Rin exclaims, fanning herself dramatically.   
"Especially, if it means he'll agree to some sex later on!"  
"Mey-Rin! Stop it! That's not the point! The point is that we're gonna act like obedient, non- clumsy servants for just one day and see maybe if his overall view of us will be changed."  
They all nod and Bard then goes over the days plans. 

Meanwhile, upstairs Ciel is still sitting on the large window ledge, knees touching his chin, and his small arms wrapped tightly around him.   
He's studying the grounds of the estate with a seemingly bored interest, wishing that Sebastian were here again.   
'He always knows how to make me smile', Ciel thinks to himself, sighing.   
'He can always send my cheeks ablaze, with just one witty comment'  
'I wonder what he's doing. Who he's with. He should be here. Why isn't he here?'  
The boy jumps up from his place in the window and quickly dashes over to the door, grasping the knob.   
He jiggles it against the wood of the door, only to realize with a shock, that it's locked.   
"Sebastian!", he yells, hoping his butler will hear him and open it.  
"SEBASTIAN! I COMMAND YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"  
But, there's only silence as the young Earl sighs in defeat, his small frame slumping against the locked door.   
'Very well', he thinks.   
'If that's how you want to go about things, then so be it, but I'm warning you demon, nobody messes with a Phantomhive and gets away with it!'

While all this had been going on, Sebastian had been in the Phantomhive gardens, gathering vegetables and herbs for tonight's dinner.   
He smiles fondly up at his master's window, when he faintly hears the child's screams and threats, then chuckles softly to himself.   
'Oh Young Master, you are too naive', he thinks, placing a squash in the wicker basket he's currently got around one arm.   
Ciel's angry thoughts rush quickly at the butler.   
'NAIVE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN, NAIVE?! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING, MICHAELIS?! ANSWER ME! THIS IS AN ORDER!'  
Sebastian just laughs.   
'Oh, is it, my Lord? I wish you wouldn't shout so! It's most upsetting to the ears'   
"Oh? Is it? In that case...LET ME SPEAK A LITTLE LOUDER!'  
Sebastian cringes and covers his ears, at the sound of his master's shouting.   
He then inspects the basket of ingredients thoughtfully and decides that these would do.   
'I am coming in now, Young Master, is there anything I can get you?'  
'Yes, you could unlock the door'  
The demon laughs, clearly finding Ciel's temper today to be very amusing.   
He sighs and gets up, dusting off imaginary dirt from his black suit pants.   
'You know that's not an option'  
There's silence.   
Then, Ciel's voice, sounding placid.  
'Yes, indeed I do, but I wanted to see what you'd say'  
Sebastian despite being a demon and under a contract to eventually take the child's soul, can't help but smile a little at that.   
He's basically grinning as he says his next thoughts: 'You're quite a brat, my Little Lord'  
Ciel doesn't respond back to Sebastian, but the demon knows that upstairs no doubt, the child is on the ledge of his bedroom window, looking out at the grounds, a evident rush of colour apparent on his cheeks, along with a smile. A smile that makes everything about their contract seem for a little while less dangerous and foreboding, than it truly is...


	4. Chapter #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gosh.   
> I CAN'T believe that thus story already has 72 hits on here and 21 reads on Wattpad! Seriously, that's SO awesome!   
> Thank you all SO much 4 reading this fanfic and for the kudos and hits and comments, I'm glad that you're enjoying it!   
> In celebration and as a sign of gratitude here's chapter #3! :D

"Your deep dish Apple and raisin pie served with your favourite tea, Young Master.", Sebastian tells the boy as he knocks lightly on the door.   
"You may enter, Sebastian.", Ciel replies, his fingers laced together in his lap and his feet propped up against his chin, again.   
The butler walks in only to see the boy still in his place by the window, still staring off at the grounds.   
"Something troubling you?"  
Ciel shrugs, then shakes his head.   
He sighs.   
"It's nothing..."  
"Really?", Sebastian asks, suddenly intrigued.   
Ciel nods slowly, watching Finny who's still down in the gardens, gathering flowers.   
"And, why do tell, won't you tell me?"  
"Sebastian..."  
"Young Master, I am offended that you would think that I am not concerned about your well-being. After all, if I wasn't, then what kind of butler would I be to you?"  
'A normal one...', Ciel thinks, not daring to look directly at him.   
Sebastian pretends to not have heard Ciel's words in his mind, and instead begins to cut the pie into quarters, placing a slice on a small china plate for the boy.   
"Eat this and then we shall discuss your current matters."  
Ciel sighs, but reluctantly turns around and accepts the snack, from his butler's outstretched hand.   
"Now then, what seems to be troubling my Young Master, today?", Sebastian asks, gazing intently at Ciel.   
The Earl of Phatomhive coughs, and the demon hands him a napkin.   
He then proceeds to cough into it, attempting to clear his throat, which suddenly feels like it's closing up, rapidly.   
For the hundredth time that day it seems, Ciel sighs.   
"Nothing that you would understand...", he mutters, angrily breaking up the slice of pie with his fork.   
The demonic butler raises an eyebrow at that.   
"Oh? Really?"  
Ciel nods his head slightly, continuing to break up the pie into tiny cubes.   
"Yes Sebastian, you would not understand my current issue, so why should I even tell you?"  
A hurt look crosses over the butler's face.   
"Young Master, I am surprised by you. You of all people should know by now, that I have seen many an issue in my time, and can most likely help you with whatever your 'issue' as you put it, may be."  
Ciel sighs again, but is stopped by a white-gloved hand on his mouth.   
The boy looks up in alarm at Sebastian, clearly worried about what the butler's intentions are.   
The demon just chuckles.   
"Red is certainly a flattering colour on you, my Little Lord. You should wear it more often."  
"Shut up!", Ciel exclaims, rising from his window seat.  
"Ugh, what was I even thinking? You don't care about me at all! So, why am I even doing this? Telling you-you of all people what's clearly wrong with me?!"  
Sebastian doesn't say anything, but he slowly sits down beside his master on the window ledge.   
He then places a hand carefully against Ciel's uncovered knee-cap.   
The Earl was wearing shorts, today.   
"Young Master?", Sebastian asks, almost timidly.   
"There's something serious going on with you...isn't there?"  
The boy doesn't have to nod, for the demon to know he's right.  
"If you don't mind me asking...Ciel Phantomhive...what is it? What's bothering you to no end, that you destroyed the lovely slice of pie I made and prepared for you?"  
Ciel doesn't reply though, he's speechless, Sebastian has never called him by his name, well, not since the contract agreement 2 years ago...  
The boy kicks his feet against the window ledge, suddenly restless.   
He glances up at the spotless ceiling and wishes it weren't so white, so that he could actually stare at something, rather than look at his butler.   
But, sooner or later he'd have to, anyway.   
Ciel takes a breath, leans forward, his face suddenly pale.  
The demon looks shocked by this, but doesn't comment.   
"I-I need to tell you something..."  
Sebastian nods, hanging on the Earl's every word, now.   
The gloved hand on his knee squeezes it firmly, letting him know that no matter what he has to say, the butler will be there for him.   
Like, he always has been since day one...  
"Sebastian, I-I think I'm-", Ciel starts to say, but is suddenly cut off, by the sound of a loud banging sound from downstairs.   
Most likely, the estate's kitchen.   
Like lightning, Sebastian rises from his place in the window beside Ciel and dashes over to the door, gloved-hand already on the knob, before Ciel can say anything more.   
"We shall talk later if you are willing, Young Master. Right now, there seems to be a matter that I need to attend to."  
And just like that, he's running down the halls, looking for the source of the chaos.   
Ciel lets out a long tired sigh.   
'Perhaps I will take a nap', he thinks and before he knows it, he's fallen asleep in his place on the window seat, the massacred pie and plate, pushed over onto the plush carpet of his bedroom floor.


	5. Chapter #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Was watchin' Black Butler anime at my grandparent's house last night cause, my family was there 4 an anniversary party and my brother and my cousin were there and they seemed to really like it, too! XD 
> 
> Anyway, thank you SO, SO, much for 115 hits! You all are SO awesome and I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! :D 
> 
> Also, can I just say that episode #9 of season #1 hints somewhat at Sebaciel (SebastianxCiel)  
> Just saying... <3

A little while later, Sebastian enters the room again.  
It's midday and the sun shining with a brilliant glow through the large window.  
The demonic butler shakes his head, as he bends down to pick up Ciel's discarded pie and plate that have fallen on the floor.  
'I will have to mop that up, later', Sebastian thinks, but smiles softly, when he hears the Earl's small soft snores.  
'Oh well, anything for my master...'  
Sebastian then retrieves a pillow from Ciel's bed and gently props the boy's head onto it.  
'There, now you will be more comfortable'  
For a reply, he gets another soft snore from Ciel, and then the boy stirs slightly, turning so that his sleeping face is facing the butler.  
Sebastian takes a long moment to admire his master as he sleeps.  
The way his one blue eye disappears from view and how his face goes blank, like he hasn't got a care in the world.  
Carefully, without disturbing the boy, Sebastian slowly slips the black eyepatch off Ciel's other purple eye.  
The one that's marked with a pentagram, and is the physical representation of the contract that they both are inexplicably bound to.  
The butler then pulls one of his white gloves off with his teeth and then places his now exposed pale hand, so the back of it is near where the boy's pentagram would be, if he were awake.  
Due to the fact that he is sleeping, the mark is hidden safely from view.  
But, Sebastian knows it's there, can feel the warmth that is radiating off Ciel, because of his proximity to the mark.  
He lets out a breath, that he didn't even know existed, and whispers into the Earl's ear.  
"Young Master, it is time that you woke up. Lady Elizabeth will be here soon..."  
A pause.  
"You don't want to disappoint her..."  
When Sebastian steps back, he watches the boy's eyes immediately flutter open, like a butterfly would it's wings.  
Ciel smiles a little in his butler's direction.  
"How long was I out for?", he asks, rubbing his eyes.  
The demon gently helps him sit up and then replies: "About 2 hours at least, my Litttle Lord."  
The boy nods slowly, no doubt the dregs of sleep still clinging to him.  
Then, his eyes widen, in pure panic.  
"2 HOURS?! SO WHAT? YOU DID NOT THINK TO WAKE ME UP?!"  
Sebastian sighs, clearly used to his master's outbursts.  
"No. You see, I came in here about 10 minutes ago, and you were sleeping rather pleasantly I might add on the window seat, and I didn't wish to disturb you."  
'Seeing you looked so cute and all...'  
"CUT THAT OUT!"  
Sebastian cocks his head to one side.  
"Cut out what, Young Master?"  
Ciel gets up angrily nearly slipping in the mess of pie and porcelain on the carpet.  
He shakes a finger accusingly at the demon.  
"You know what! So, stop pretending like you have no clue what I'm talking about, because you most certainly do!"  
Sebastian lets out a defeated sigh.  
"Very well, I will stop whatever it is that has bothered you, but only if you stop screaming so. It is really a very horrible sound to my ears."  
Ciel rolls his one eye, dramatically.  
"Oh well, then pity you then!"  
The demon cringes.  
"Seriously, please stop screaming at me, Young Master. You will find that I listen better, when not yelled at."  
The boy did not look convinced, but he remained silent.  
"Now then, I think it is time that you get ready for your fiancée's arrival. Don't you agree, my Little Lord?"  
Ciel sighs, but reluctantly lets the butler undress him, considering he's been sleeping in his current state of dress.  
He tries not to laugh a little at the way Sebastian's long pale fingers seem to unintentionally brush against his small frame, how the touch of the demon, makes his heart beat a little faster.  
Whether or not the latter feels this same feeling, as he carefully changes the boy, it is uncertain.  
It doesn't matter to Ciel though, because for those few brief moments it seems, he actually feels like his young pathetic life is really worth something.  
That there really is a purpose to it.  
And, of course, he also feels a great overwhelming sense of shame, at longing for Sebastian's touch, for his constant thoughts of what he'd do, if his butler ever did admit to feeling the same...  
"Young Master?", Sebastian asks, his white-gloved hands now resting on the Earl's shoulders, a look of concern clearly displayed on his face.  
Ciel takes a breath, and attempts to look anywhere but at the demon kneeling down before him.  
"I-I think I'd like to have some tea, now. S-Sebastian, would you go get me some, please?"  
It's not an order that passes through the boy's lips, but a question.  
As if he fears the butler will refuse his request.  
Sebastian gives him a surprised expression, but quickly gets up and heads off out into the hall way, to prepare his master's tea.  
Once he has left, Ciel groans loudly, his hands going up to cover his face, as he lets hot stinging tears slowly escape his one eye, blinking it rapidly, as they cascade down his pale cheeks.  
'Why can't I tell him?', he thinks, angrily rubbing at his eye, trying to force the tears to stop.  
'Why can't I tell him what's really the issue?'  
He sighs sadly, knowing the answer to his own stupid question.  
"It's because I know he does not feel the same...", Ciel says aloud, to the empty room.  
Wishing with everything he has, that his butler, his stupid demon, would return to him, soon.


	6. Chapter #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, here ya go...the next part...hope you people enjoy it! :)

Sebastian is just finishing up his master's tea when all of a sudden, in barges Mey-Rin.   
She's got a happy look on her face, but it disappears when the butler turns to glance at her.   
"Mr. Sebastian? If you don't mind me asking sir...what seems to be the matter?", she asks, propping her hands up against her chin.   
The butler sighs, picking up the small china tea cup and polishing it for what seems like forever.   
Mey-Rin notices this and tries to stare at him straight his eyes, but she looks away when she feels an onrush of heat explode in her cheeks, like one of Bard's many failed and burned up meals.   
She quickly straightens up and watches Sebastian instead, out of the corner of her eye.   
Feeling rather uncomfortable, the demonic butler looks up.  
"What is it, Mey-Rin? Did Finny spray too much herbicide on the master's plants, again?"  
The clumsy maid shakes her head, the cracked and basically broken glasses on her face, almost falling off.   
Like lightning, Sebastian reaches out to catch them and hands them back to the stammering girl.   
"Thank you, Mr. Sebastian! Thank you so much!"  
He holds up a gloved hand in her direction, stopping her onslaught of gratitude.   
"If you don't mind, I must go now and bring my master his tea."  
Mey-Rin just stares off, no doubt in one of her crazy fantasies where Sebastian is clearly the main event.   
She jumps, and shakes her head vigorously back and forth.   
"No, no! That's fine, Mr. Sebastian! You can go if you need to! I-I should probably go see what Tanaka's up to, anyway! Bye, Mr. Sebastian!"  
And just like that, she dashes off and out of the double doors towards the manor's gardens, thinking that's probably where the crazy old fool is.   
Chuckling, Sebastian grabs the rolling tea trolley and begins to ascend the stairs, towards the Earl's room.   
"Young Master? I have your tea for you."  
There's a brief silence then the shuffling sound of little feet.   
The knob slowly turns and there stands Ciel, still dressed in the fresh clothes the butler put him in, a small nervous smile on his face.   
"Hello again, Sebastian.", the boy says, because the demon is clearly at a lost for words.   
Never in his time serving the only surviving Earl of Phatomhive, has he ever witnessed Ciel opening the door for him.   
Usually, Sebastian will just open it himself and walk in.   
But, not today, apparently.   
"Uh Young Master, you do not usually get up and get the door for me...why today may I ask?"  
Ciel just laughs.   
It's a nervous laugh.   
"Can I not do something nice for my butler, once in a while?", he asks, as if daring Sebastian to question him on what he does.   
The demon after some thought, smirks.   
"I guess if you want to do something...you do it."  
The boy nods slowly, licking his suddenly dry lips.   
He lets a smirk of his own pass onto his face.   
Sebastian then clears his throat.   
"Perhaps, I should escort you downstairs, my Little Lord. Lady Elizabeth will be arriving soon."  
Ciel sighs, but nods, reluctantly.   
"Yes, I suppose you should..."  
And so, the demon grabs onto Ciel's hand, leading him out of the bedroom, the tea still steaming in the pot on the trolley, momentarily forgotten.


	7. Chapter #6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, but seriously, I CAN'T thank you all ENOUGH for 237 hits! I'm legit SO happy that you guys like it that much. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next part. YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!!! :D

"CIEEEEEEEEELLL!!!", squeals a delighted Elizabeth, as she runs at the Earl, full force.   
The boy tenses in her grasp, silently pleading that Sebastian will help and get her off of him.   
The butler does just that, by vanishing and instantly reappearing with a tray full of cupcakes, and smiles over at Ciel.   
'Thank you so much, Sebastian', the Earl thinks.  
'You are most welcome, Young Master'  
Elizabeth seems to be looking between the two of them, a confused look on her face.   
She stares at Ciel.   
"Are we going to eat or just stand here?", she asks.   
The demonic butler laughs at that, and offers a vanilla sprinkled cupcake to the young girl.   
She accepts it immediately, gobbling it down in a way that makes both butler and master cringe.   
"Uh, would you care for another one?", Sebastian asks, wishing that he hadn't.   
Elizabeth nods and grabs another cupcake off the three-tiered serving tray Sebastian's still holding and gobbles that one down, too.   
Eventually though, after Ciel's future wife has inhaled 10 of the confectionaries, she complains about now having a stomach-ache and then gets Paula her maid, to lead her back to her carriage, her face extremely pale and looking like she will hurl onto her expensive dress at any second.   
Once she's gone, Sebastian turns to look at Ciel, an undeniable grin slowly spreading across his face.   
But, his master doesn't return the smile, rather he glares at him.   
"What's wrong, my Little Lord?"  
Ciel sighs and points at the half-eaten tray of cupcakes still in the butler's hand.   
"Did you really have to do that?"  
"Whatever do you mean?", Sebastian asks, innocently cocking his head to one side.  
The boy slaps a hand against his face and retreats quickly upstairs, before the demon can stop him.   
Honestly, he had thought that the whole plan of Sebastian's was funny, but for some reason, he could not bring himself to admit that, at least, not out loud.   
He hated showing any sort of weakness near his butler.   
Hated the actual thought of admitting he has a weakness for him.   
That he thinks-no knows-that he's 100% head-over-heels in love with Sebastian Michaelis, the demon who gave him another chance at life after the fire...  
'But, why?', Ciel thinks, not even caring if the butler hears his thoughts, anymore.   
'Why must it be him? Why can I not just get over him and try to work out things with Lizzy? Why must I feel this way...towards him...another man-no, not a man exactly, more like another being. A dem-'   
"Young Master, may I come in? I think we need to talk..."  
At first, Ciel Phantomhive thinks that he's hearing the demon's thoughts again, ricocheting back to him, but then he hears the sound of knocking on his bedroom door, and knows that Sebastian's actually talking to him.   
He sighs, going over to sit in on the edge of his bed, bringing his knees up to his chest.  
'Why must my heart beat so? After all, it's only Sebastian...'   
But, the Earl knows that his thoughts are stupid, even as he says them.   
The door finally opens and unlike before, when Sebastian looks in, Ciel is not standing there, in greeting.   
The butler runs a gloved-hand through his raven black hair and sighs, as he thinks of what to say.  
Should he tell him the truth? That he heard every word and that he feels the same about the boy?   
'No!', Sebastian thinks, mentally scolding himself.   
He can't just tell Ciel that he has been hiding his true feelings for the boy, a little over a year now?   
He can't admit to something that drastic-that unnerving.   
'What would the others think? They'd think I was a creep for wanting to take this boy's innocence, for wanting to love him the way he seems to have now lost... Could I live with myself if I did tell him and then he rejected me?'  
Sebastian knows the answer to that, without a doubt.   
He could not.   
It just wouldn't be possible.   
Ciel suddenly clears his throat, looking at the demon, who is now standing before him, a troubled look etched on his face.   
The tension between the two, is palpable, it's like cutting through butter.   
Frozen butter.   
Butter that's been in an icehouse for thousands of years and is now, only being cut open for the first time.   
But somehow, the boy finds the courage to speak first.   
"I am guessing that you have a few unanswered questions."  
Whether Sebastian nods, Ciel is unclear because he's not looking at him as he talks.   
"Yes, Young Master. Indeed I do.", Sebastian says, as a sort of confirmation and cue to continue.   
The Earl rubs his hands nervously against his exposed legs, wishing he'd worn more.   
"As you are aware, for the past while, I have been acting a little off."  
Sebastian looks suddenly at the boy, questioningly.   
"A little? Forgive me Young Master, but you massacred the pie I made you and stared off at Finny in the garden as if he were the very sun himself! I think that qualifies as more than 'a little' bit off, don't you agree?"  
In reply, Ciel glares at the demon.   
"So, anyway, I guess you want to know the truth...very well, I will stop this game I have been playing with you, and just come out and say it..."  
Sebastian looks down at the boy, curious.   
"Young Master, what are you getting a-"  
"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU SEBASTIAN, OKAY?! THAT'S THE BIG SECRET, THE REASON WHY I HAVE BEEN ACTING SO VERY STRANGE! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU, DEMON, AND I HATE MYSELF FOR IT!"  
The butler doesn't say anything, just stands there, eyes wide and mouth agape.   
Ciel tries not to look at him, but now that he's admitted to being in love with Sebastian, he finds it extremely difficult to take his eyes off him.   
Finally, after what seems like forever, Sebastian kneels down so that he is eye-level with his master.   
He smirks at Ciel, before leaning in and stealing his lips in a kiss.   
When he pulls away, his eyes are bright and staring at Ciel with a look that can be only described as love.   
"I hate myself for it, too...", he whispers into the boy's ear, leaning down to kiss him, again.


	8. Chapter #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Didn't have internet last night so, I couldn't post...but, I wrote more...   
> Enjoy, friends! :D

"Good morning, Young Master.", says Sebastian as he opens the drapes in the Earl's room, letting in an abundance of unwanted sunlight.   
Ciel groans as he pushes the pillow in front of his eyes, attempting to block out the light that is now illuminating his bedroom.   
The demon chuckles softly at his master's behaviour, thinking about how innocent and childlike he actually is, despite the responsibilities he upholds.   
"I see that you wish to sleep in, but I am afraid that won't be a possibility today.", the butler tells the boy, as he pulls the covers down and away from the bed.   
Ciel immediately pulls them back up, trying to pry Sebastian's grip off.   
The demonic butler just laughs at this and grabs at the covers again, whisking them off in one very lightning fast swoop.   
"Really, my Lord? You wish to sleep the day away? What will that accomplish?"  
Ciel plops back against his pillows, his arms now folded across his chest.   
His hair is ruffled and the contract symbol on his one eye is exposed.   
He looks up at Sebastian, waiting for his butler to somehow protest.   
But, Sebastian just smirks.   
"What?"  
"Oh nothing, Master.", Sebastian says, but it's evident in his expression that he's got something to say.   
"Spit it out, demon! I command you!"  
Sebastian sighs.   
"Fine. I was just going to say that if my master wishes to stay in bed today, then that is fine. But, if the young master would perhaps reconsider wasting his day in bed, then I would like to think that maybe we could actually spend some time together, today. But, if the Earl wishes to just sleep the day away then-"  
Ciel stops him by placing a hand to the demon's lips.   
Sebastian smirks when he looks up at the boy, sees the blue of his one eye staring at him, intently.   
The Earl of Phantomhive can't help but bite his bottom lip a little, as he lets his hand fall from Sebastian's lips, trailing down toward his chin, then neck, then chest.   
He tugs on the butler's tie, trying to pull him towards him, eyes still fixated on the demon.   
When they are a mere inches apart, Ciel winds his other hand around Sebastian's neck, fingers running over the surprisingly soft skin there.   
The demonic butler stares at him, his red eyes seeming to pierce right through the boy's very being.   
He's about to ask Ciel what's taking him so long, but is suddenly stopped by the boy's soft petal-like lips touching his own.   
Instantly, he kisses Ciel back with everything he has within him, letting his true feelings for the boy come to life with every press of their lips meeting.   
They're so caught up in the moment that they don't notice a very flustered Mey-Rin in the doorway.   
She stares at them with a look that can only be deemed as pure horror and astonishment.   
Placing a hand to her own trembling lips, she runs off quickly to tell the others what she's seen.   
Sebastian sighs, glancing at the now wide open door, and frowning.   
He detaches himself from Ciel, causing the boy to look up at him, questioningly.   
"Why did you stop, Sebastian?", he asks, clearly annoyed.   
The demon points to the wide open door, frowning again.   
"It appears that we have been caught so to speak. By Mey-Rin. No doubt she's telling the others what she's seen..."  
That's all it takes for the Earl to jump up off the bed and run towards the open door, a look of fear and utter embarrassment etched into his features.   
Sebastian straightens quickly, hurriedly joining his master by the door.   
"Young Master?"  
Ciel just sighs, having no clue what to even say.   
'What is there to say?', he thinks.   
'They have all found out now and I've done the one thing I never wanted to do, I've tarnished the Phantomhive name...'  
But, the demon butler shakes his head, enveloping the small boy in his embrace.   
'My Lord, do not say such things. Our love has not tarnished your family's name. If anything, having me as not only your butler but as your lover, will seemingly make your reputation stronger. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler...'  
Ciel can't help but giggle a little at that last part.   
Sebastian practically melts at the sound of it.   
The boy then sighs, shaking his head.   
"No, my colleagues and acquaintances would never accept such an obscene truth. They would most definitely shun me from any social affairs and parties. No Sebastian, if we must be lovers as you put it, then it shall be behind closed doors. In secret.", even as he says the words though out loud, Ciel knows that eventually his love for Sebastian Michaelis a demon from hell who is also his butler, will inevitably be revealed and vice versa.   
Sighing, the boy looks back up at his demon, his butler, his lover...  
"Would my demon butler be able to consent to those terms?", Ciel asks, trying to seem stern, but his eyes and voice betray him, so that he is looking up at the other, almost pleadingly.   
Sebastian thinks for a second, pondering the Earl's proposal.   
He sighs, but nods, placing his own hand against the boy's.   
"If it would mean that I can remain as my master's faithful butler, then I will agree to the terms."  
Ciel laughs, turning around so that he's staring fondly at his butler.   
He reaches out and grabs Sebastian's tie again, pulling him towards his lips once again.   
Passionately, he kisses the demon, revelling in the feel of Sebastian's lips against his.   
Sebastian smiles into the kiss, his eyes dancing with a light that can only be described as happiness, but the Earl doesn't see that, because his own eyes are closed.   
When he finally pulls back from his butler, Ciel's cheeks are blotchy and a bright crimson.   
He stammers quickly, heart still racing from the moment, before.   
Taking a deep shuddering breath, he stares at Sebastian, his one hand still on the butler's tie and the other on his hip, challengingly.   
"Of course you will still be my butler, Sebastian. I'd miss you too much if you were replaced by some hooligan like the others are. And besides, it would be too time-consuming to acquire a replacement, anyway."  
The demon gives him an expression of hurt.   
"A replacement? Is that what I was? Some worthless replacement that you could get rid of if need be?"  
Ciel shakes his head, his hand now abandoning the tie, to stroke Sebastian's face.   
He chooses his next words, carefully.   
"Well at first, yes. You were. But, then as I got to know you and see that you really were more than just some demon who wanted my soul, I realized that what we had-have, is special. You aren't just some worthless replacement anymore, Sebastian Michaelis, no you are much more than that now. Now, you are the reason I wake up in the morning and the reason I sleep peacefully at night. You are the light at the end of my dark and lonely tunnel. A tunnel that few have dared to enter...but you, you weren't scared of me. You didn't cower in my presence. No, you tested my patience to the point that I was sure that it was gone, but then you also showed me that I could be wrong. That I could make mistakes. But, one thing is certain, Sebastian, despite all of the mistakes I've made in my life thus far, you did not turn out to be yet another one."  
As he stops, Ciel is shocked to find tears spilling out of his eyes, running precariously down his cheeks.   
He reaches a hand up to his face to wipe them away, only to have his butler's white-gloved hand reach up, instead.   
Sebastian carefully wipes them away, then looks at the boy he's grown to love so dearly.   
Slowly, he reaches between them, bringing his master's hand to his own lips.   
He kisses it softly, staring directly at Ciel as he says his next words.   
"I am glad to hear that I did not prove to be a mistake to you, Ciel Phantomhive. Thank you for giving me all that time to prove myself to you."  
With that, Sebastian kisses Ciel again, and then eventually both head downstairs to face the chaos that will be the other servants of the Phantomhive estate.


	9. Chapter #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, I read volume #4 yesterday of Black Butler and I gotta say, I'm still really enjoying the series! It wasn't very dark, but funny and entertaining nonetheless.   
> Enjoy chapter #8, friends!   
> You people are awesome! :)

As both butler and master begin their descent down the stairs, their hands are clasped, but Sebastian quickly lets go when he sees the faces of Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin come into view.   
Ciel lets out a sigh, trying not to be bothered by the loss of his butler's hand in his.   
Instead, he fixes a steady glare on his other hazardous servants.   
"M-Master Ciel, we're really sorry! Yes we are!", Mey-Rin exclaims, immediately breaking down in a fit of sobs.   
Ciel doesn't look at her.   
"Young Master, if I may, perhaps you should ask Mey-Rin whatever is the matter?", Sebastian says, taking a step closer to the Earl.   
But, Finny interrupts.   
"She-she claims to have seen you and Ciel...kissing? Is this true, master?"  
The demonic butler eyes the boy beside him, as if waiting for his answer.   
Ciel feels his face grow hot and his next words are stammered.   
"What-whatever would make her think that? K-kissing? That's preposterous!"  
But, he knows he's only fooling himself.   
Sebastian nods, agreeing.   
"Yes, it most certainly is preposterous, especially considering that the young master does indeed have a fiancée. I can assure you all, most definitely, that the Earl and I were not engaging in any intimate activities...we were simply practicing...for future occasions."  
The butler coughs then, adding: "For future occasions without my presence, of course."  
The staff nod their heads, seemingly okay, and Mey-Rin smiles, her face growing a bright scarlet.   
"I-I'm sorry, master! I didn't k-know!"  
Ciel sighs, wishing that they all would just leave so that he and Sebastian could go back to...practicing.   
'Not much longer, Young Master. Do not worry. They will soon leave us alone; again...'  
The boy nods slowly in the butler's direction, smiles a little.   
Then his expression becomes stern again.   
"Now then, if you all don't mind, I am going to go up to my study and start on my work. Sebastian, please bring me some tea and something sweet."  
With that, the boy ascends the stairs, his one hand trailing slowly across the wooden banister.   
Once he's certain that his idiotic servants have left, Ciel glances over at Sebastian who's already in the kitchen, preparing the tea.   
He grins and then races up the stairs, two at a time, to go get ready for his 'work'.


	10. Chapter #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry about the last chapter being so short...but, here's a longer one!   
> Enjoy! :D

"Young Master, may I come in? Your tea is ready."  
It's about 15 minutes later and Ciel is sitting on his desk, dressed in probably one of the most ridiculous outfits he owns.   
It's a black cat costume with little ears and a long soft velvet tail.   
He had told himself in the past that he'd never wear it, but that was before he had admitted his true feelings to Sebastian and found out that his butler, his demon, felt the same.   
Besides, Ciel wasn't stupid, he knew that Sebastian had a thing for cats.   
And, that was putting it lightly...  
"Bocchan?", the butler asks, staring at the boy in awe, causing him to almost drop the tea tray.   
"Sebastian, put that tray down and come here.", Ciel demands.   
"Is that an order?", the demon asks, smirking.   
"What do you think?!"  
Sebastian walks over to where Ciel's sitting on the edge of the desk, his small pale white legs dangling over it, as if taunting the older one.   
"Young Master...you look...you look, purrfectly delightful..."  
Ciel nods, smirking up at Sebastian, as he grabs ahold of his tie, pulling him closer.   
"The same goes for you.", the boy practically purrs into his butler's ear.   
Sebastian takes in a sudden breath at his master's tone and begins to run a white-gloved hand slowly down the young boy's face, only to have it suddenly still against his lips.   
Without wasting another second, Ciel leans into Sebastian, gently and quickly touching his lips to the demon's.   
The demonic butler groans in frustration as the boy pulls away from him, the release of his lips making a slight popping sound as they detach themselves from Sebastian's.   
There is also a significant shiny string of saliva trailing down from Ciel's mouth as he gazes back up at his butler, a smirk appearing on his often glum face.   
"Young Master, care to explain yourself?", the demon asks, trying to seem stern as he gazes at the boy, his crimson eyes flashing.   
Ciel actually chuckles at that, clearly not fearful of Sebastian.   
Instead of cowering, the young boy runs one of his pale white hands down the side of his cat costume, making sure to lift up the soft ruffles of the dress, so that the butler will see the expanse of creamy pale skin, there.   
'Maybe, the cat-dress was a better choice, after all...', he thinks, as he watches Sebastian's shocked expression, and grins.   
The demon is speechless by his master's actions, by everything Ciel is currently doing, that he has trouble finding his voice in the too quiet manor.   
'It's too quiet...It shouldn't be...why is it so quiet?', he ponders, silently wishing that there was at least Bard down stairs in the kitchen blowing up stuff again, or Finny screaming due to an excess amount of herbicide on the garden...   
But no, there was no sounds at all, at least, not like that.   
Just the sound of his young master's breathing as he stares at him longingly, the velvet tail attached to the frilly ebony dress held loosely in his small hands, as he gently runs his fingers across the soft material of it.   
It's enough to make Sebastian want to pounce on him right then and there.   
'But, it wouldn't be right', the butler finds himself thinking.   
'It wouldn't be right to damage this poor child more than he's capable of...He'd hate me forever if I did such a thing...but, then again...he's practically asking for it with that outfit of his...'  
The butler shakes his head, clearing his thoughts.   
His rather intense, exciting, electrifying, thoughts.  
Ciel...kissing him senseless...Ciel...writhing beneath him as he rocks into him...Ciel...swallowing him down...Ciel...screaming in pure unmasked pleasure as he fucks him into the Earl's mattress...   
'No! I shall not give in to such petty things!', Sebastian tells himself, and as he does, sees the boy frown.   
"Does my state of dress not please you, Sebastian?", Ciel asks, breaking Sebastian from his daze.   
The demon shakes his head and sighs as he runs a gloved hand through his pitch black hair.  
"No, your state of dress pleases me very much. More so than I think you would be okay with."   
The Earl of Phantomhive frowns even more at that, his hands letting go of the stupid tail to his cat costume, causing it to hit against the side of the desk with a soft thud.   
"Whatever do you mean?"  
Sebastian sighs, straightening his posture and begins to walk back over to the abandoned tea-tray.   
"I just don't want you to do something that you might later regret...", he says, pouring the reddish-coloured tea into a small china cup, not even glancing at Ciel.   
The boy huffs out a breath at that, and uncrosses his legs, kicking them back against the side of the wooden desk, repeatedly.   
"Young Master, please stop that. You'll ruin your good shoes."  
But, Ciel just kicks the heels of his shoes back against the desk, harder, knowing that it will aggravate Sebastian, even more.   
"Young Master, I am warning you now. If you don't stop that, I will have to punish you."  
The boy's eyes seem to light up at that, and he looks at his butler, his demon, expectantly.   
"Ugh, not like that. I mean an actual punishment. Perhaps no dessert, tonight."  
Ciel glares in his butler's direction.   
"You wouldn't dare!"  
Sebastian can't help but smirk at his master's sudden temper.   
"Oh, but I would..."  
Finally, the boy sighs, taking off the cat ears on his head and tossing them to the floor.   
Suddenly, being in the frilly black dress doesn't seem like a good choice, anymore.   
He fidgets uncomfortably as he tries to push the frills of it back down so that they cover his inner thighs once again.   
"Do you not think I'm ready? Do you not think I'm capable of making my own decisions?", he asks, jumping off the top of the desk, his shoes making a clacking sound as they hit the hard floor.   
Sebastian smiles a little, one of his white-gloved hands extends towards the boy, as he offers him his tea.   
"No, Young Master, I most definitely don't.", the butler says and then without waiting for Ciel's angry, frustrated, reply, walks quickly out of the room, the only sound the rolling of the trolley as it heads back down the stairs.


	11. Chapter #10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Greetings friends!   
> I am SO glad that all of you who are reading my story, are still enjoying it and that I've now surpassed 400 hits???!   
> That's literally incredible!   
> Anyway, just wanted 2 let all of you know, that if I don't post as often as I have been, it's cause I'm gonna be writing my exams soon and school is being cray-cray!   
> So, don't think that I've died or anything, just cause I'm not actively posting updates to this story. I'm like currently OBSESSED with Sebaciel, I DO plan on continuing this story. Plus, reading others fanfics on here and Wattpad, reading the manga, and watching the anime (which is great btw!), fuels the fire so to speak 4 me 2 write more!   
> Thanks 4 being awesome! :D

'Damn you, Sebastian', Ciel thinks, angrily.   
'DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID DAMN WAYS!'  
With that, he throws himself to the floor, breaking instantly into a fit of sobs.   
His midnight black dress seems to splay out around him, covering his small feet and legs from view.   
He can feel the tears spilling out of his one crystalline blue eye, feel them fall quickly down his cheeks, trail down his pale neck, and land finally onto the black silk of his dress' bodice, disappearing into the shimmery cloth.  
More than anything, he wishes that the demon would reconsider, and that he would return to him.   
But, that seems more than unlikely.   
No doubt, Sebastian probably was downstairs fixing the young Earl's dinner, and laughing at how frustrated Ciel looked when he actually refused his advances.   
The boy only started crying harder at the thought.   
'Why couldn't he just agree? Why couldn't he just let me have my way? He lets me most other times...'  
In reply, Ciel heard the sound of his butler's voice enter his mind.   
'Indeed I do, Young Master...But, you must understand, I truly did it for you...I didn't want you doing-'  
'I know! I know!', he practically shouts the thoughts at the demon.   
'Something I might regret...But Sebastian, hear me please, when I say, that I wouldn't regret it...I wouldn't regret not just giving you rein over my soul, but also over my body...I crave your touch, Sebastian...I want to feel the things that people call love...I want to have that special connection with you...It's something that I've wanted for a long time...'  
In the kitchen, the demon sighs loudly, as he listens somewhat to his master's overpowering, overwhelming, thoughts.   
All he wanted to do was make the boy his dinner and then tuck him into bed.   
He didn't need the young Earl of Phantomhive confessing his inner most desires to him, right now.   
He didn't need the boy to convince him otherwise, about his previous, sudden, decision.   
Sebastian had decided and that was that.   
Unless, Ciel were to order him to do so, he would not partake in any such doings with the young boy.   
Kissing him was fine, but it was when the kissing quickly got out of hand, that the butler knew, he was close to crossing a rather thin, yet unnerving line.   
And, he didn't want that.   
As much as he loved Ciel Phantomhive the young boy he'd practically saved from an early death, he had enough respect, enough sense to know that exploiting the child would be wrong.   
Despite, his carnal desire to have the boy, to make him his completely, he knew that he could not.   
It was too soon and he was too young...  
But, before he could tell his young master those very thoughts, his very thoughts, Ciel speaks in his mind again, his tone suddenly commanding.   
Affirmative.   
'Sebastian, I order you to get your ass up here this instant and sleep with me!'  
He didn't yell or shout and for that, the demonic butler was grateful.   
The butler let out a breath of air he hadn't realized he was holding and sighed.   
'Bocchan please, I think you should reconsider...It's too soon...You're much too young...I wouldn't feel entirely comfortable with taking advantage of you...You're so innocent and childlike...despite the things you've seen and what you've been through...'  
He hears a vibration, a rumbling through their bond, he quickly realizes that it's Ciel.   
And, he's laughing.   
'Don't make me come down there...', he threatens.   
'Because, I will and...then you will wish that I didn't...'  
Sebastian chuckles at that.   
'Oh, really?'  
'Yes, really!'  
'For the last time, Young Master...I said no'  
'Are you denying my orders?! You know that's against the contract!'  
The demon laughs, knowing that Ciel is probably upstairs no doubt, seething with rage.   
'I think you're forgetting who ultimately devised the contract, Bocchan...I would've thought that you would still remember...but, I guess losing your parents due to a horrific house fire, could cause you to perhaps...forget'  
'YOU BASTARD!', Ciel practically screams through their bond.   
'YOU PROMISED TO NEVER BRING THAT UP AGAIN!'  
'Did I?', Sebastian asks, pretending to be completely oblivious to his master's thoughts.  
'Funny, I don't remember agreeing to such a thing...but if the young master wishes that I do not discuss the matter of his parents ever again, then it shall be done'  
Ciel mutters something about how unreasonable Sebastian's being, but all thought processes between the boy and demon suddenly stop when they both hear the sound of small, rushed, hurried, feet approaching the kitchen where the butler still stands at the counter, a cleaver poised in his hand, the silver blade resting against the meat.


	12. Chapter #11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, I wrote some more...you're welcome :)

"MISTER SEBASTIAN!!!!", Mey-Rin shouts excitedly when she sees the butler leaning over the counter, a ham hock resting on the cutting board, knife held above it, ready to slice through at any second.   
Sebastian sets the blade down slowly and turns to look at the maid.   
His crimson eyes flashing with irritation, he takes a moment to calm himself, so that he won't end up ripping her head off right there in the kitchen.   
"What is it this time, Mey-Rin?", the butler asks.   
She frowns and says: "Master Ciel wanted me to tell you that he's very angry with you. Yes he is. Says that you should apologize and give him what he wants?"  
There's a pause.   
"What does he mean, Mister Sebastian?"  
The demon sighs dramatically, then rolls his crimson eyes.   
'That little brat...', he thinks quietly, hoping that Ciel won't hear him.   
He then glares intently at the maid and then just as quickly, flashes her an obviously fake, apologetic smile.   
"Oh, that? It is nothing, Mey-Rin. I can assure you of that. The young master is just acting rather childish today...that is all."  
Mey-Rin nods her head vigorously at Sebastian, still terrified from his earlier expression and hurriedly dashes back out of the room.   
Sebastian can't help but chuckle at the girl's clumsy antics, how flustered and embarrassed she just appeared to be.   
Sighing, he returns to preparing the Earl of Phantomhive's dinner. 

Later, when the table has been properly set and the ham roast sits proudly in the centre of the dining room table, a shiny silver dome covering its platter, the demonic butler heads upstairs to fetch Ciel and escort him to dinner.   
But, when he reaches the young boy's room, the knob on the door refuses to turn, and as he calls: "Young Master, dinner is served!", there is no response.   
If Sebastian would have been an ordinary butler, he would've just let the boy be, not bothering to force him out of his room, but he wasn't an ordinary butler, in fact, he prided himself on being 'one hell of a butler', so he wasn't about to let a perfectly good dinner get cold.   
It just wasn't in his nature.   
So instead, he sighs, one gloved hand already reaching into his pocket to extract the spare ring of keys he keeps for emergencies such as these.   
After placing one in the lock, he twists it, until he hears the subtle click that signifies success.   
Opening the door casually, he strides in, pretending that he didn't just break into his master's bedroom, uninvited.   
Ciel however notices his butler's pathetic act and gets up from his seat in the window, glaring angrily at the demon, as he then stomps over to Sebastian, his small feet clad only in socks.   
Also, the outfit he wore earlier has been replaced by something much less flashy and attention-seeking, and was no doubt selected by Mey-Rin.   
It's a welcome sight for the demon, who had dreaded seeing Ciel in his cat costume again, one hand on his hip authoritatively, as he tried to get Sebastian to do his bidding.   
The demonic butler quickly shakes the thought away, and smiles at the young boy, as he extends a white-gloved hand to him.   
"I trust you are ready to be escorted down to dinner, my Young Lord?"  
Ciel doesn't respond, but doesn't refuse his butler's hand outstretched to him.  
The boy slowly walks out of the room with Sebastian, having trouble hiding his happiness at seeing his love again, if even just for something so common to both butler and master.   
But, he knows that when Sebastian barely even detects the presence of any of the other Phantomhive staff, he'll release his grip on Ciel's hand, and the boy will be left once again feeling completely alone in the world.   
Like, Sebastian is his lifeline and he is now drowning in his own fears and doubts, wishing that they'd just pull him under, already.   
And, it happens, his demon, his butler, his everything, says the dreaded words he always hates hearing as they reach the bottom of the grand staircase.   
"Ciel, I think it is time you let go, now."  
It is those words that the boy wishes would never be spoken, would never pass through Sebastian's lips.   
But, just the same, they do, and he finally lets go, sighing slowly as he does, feeling like every time he lets go of the demon, it's like their deep connection, their contact, is slowly coming apart at the seems and dismantling itself bit by ever-present bit, till eventually, no matter what Sebastian may tell him, there will be nothing left between them, not even their now awakened, quickly blossoming love...


	13. Chapter #12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There was a lack of wifi connection @ my place of residence...so I wrote more...

It isn't till much later that night, when Ciel's head starts to droop to the side as he sits at the dining room table, and when Sebastian is certain that the others have already gone off to bed, that both the demon butler and his master embrace each other.   
The boy is exhausted as he clings to his butler, barely saying anything except muffled words that even the demon cannot figure out.   
He glances up briefly though, to look into the crimson now seemingly glowing eyes that he has grown to love so deeply, the amused smile that now tugs across his face, as he notices the boy's eyes on him.   
'I love you', Ciel thinks, because he is too tired to say the words out loud.   
Sebastian chuckles softly, adjusting his grip on the small, fragile boy in his arms.   
'I love you too, my dear Ciel...'  
'Sebastian?', the thought is pronounced with a sudden urgent tug on the butler's tie.   
'Yes? What's wrong, Ciel?'  
The boy sighs in his arms, as they begin to ascend the grand staircase, again.   
'I really do like when you use my name, instead of my title... It makes me feel closer to you in some way...'  
The demonic butler nods and gives the young boy, who's now rubbing at his eyes, trying to force the sleepiness he feels away, a thoughtful look.   
It's a look, one of many, that Sebastian Michaelis reserves only for Ciel Phantomhive.   
The response however, is a yawn from the young Earl.   
'Are we almost there?'  
'Almost'  
'I am getting rather sleepy, Sebastian...Did you put something in my tea?'  
The demon shakes his head, shaggy ebony hair falling into his face as he does so.   
'Certainly not, Ciel...Whatever would give you that idea?...'  
If it had been earlier, the young boy probably would've scolded the butler for such a thing, but it was late, and he was tired, literally past the point of caring.   
Besides, whatever it was could be discussed tomorrow.   
For now though, Ciel just grins up at Sebastian, and uses one of his hands (that is not twined around the butler's neck) to brush the strands of ebony hair out of Sebastian's fathomless, blood-like, crimson eyes.   
He chuckles when yet another strand ends up falling into his demon's face, when he suddenly turns, still holding tightly to the small boy, as he begins to lightly tread down the hall.   
'Stupid hair', Ciel thinks, but can't help the small smile that graces his lips.   
'Hey! Don't be so rude! It's not like I chose to have it!', the demonic butler argues back, but he too is grinning like, he's just seen an entire litter of kittens on his front porch step.   
Ciel actually laughs at that, but stops, resting his head against Sebastian's shoulder.   
'Not much longer, my Lord'  
The boy doesn't even have the strength to chastise him about not calling him 'Ciel' that one time, since the servants departed.   
Nor, does he have the strength to look up when they finally reach his room.   
Thankfully, the door is still open, so Sebastian doesn't have to let go of Ciel, to grab his keys.   
Rather, he just walks in and places the boy onto the bed, watching as Ciel tries to curl up in a ball and go to sleep.   
He places a gloved hand on the boy, shaking him.   
"Not quite yet, Young Master. First, you must get undressed and change for bed."  
But, the young Earl doesn't even flinch or stir from his place on top of the covers, at his butler's words.   
Just remains on the bed, contently snoring now in fact, as he finds himself being whisked off into a restful slumber full of peace, where his dreams are many, and all the people he has lost already in his young life are once again live and well, almost as if they never left him at all.   
It is these thoughts at overtake his subconscious, transporting him to that place.   
That happy place that he once had, but was positive he had lost forever. That was, until he met Sebastian.   
Ever since that day, Ciel honestly knew that he couldn't see himself even still being alive without the demon's help.   
Yet, in his dreams, everything was different in that sense, due to everyone he knew and loved never dying, the demonic butler who he had grown so attached to over the years, wasn't really needed in the boy's life, and therefore never did exist in this warped world where he lay blissfully.   
The potential reality of that caused Ciel Phantomhive to stir slightly, his small arms suddenly reaching out in front of him, grasping only air, as he frantically sot out his demon butler.   
Sebastian, upon seeing the young boy's distress, walks quickly over to the bed, and lays atop it with the young Earl, his own strong arms now encircled around Ciel in a protective yet loving manner.   
"Do not worry, Bocchan.", the demon breathes out into the now dark room, although Sebastian's not sure when it got so dark, or when he extinguished the candelabra on Ciel's night table.   
"I won't ever leave you. Not ever."  
He pauses, looking down at the young boy's body, revelling in how beautiful and perfect he is.   
Like, a piece of art, a painting of sorts, that can never be duplicated.   
He lets out a sigh, as he lets an ungloved hand gently card through the boy's hair.   
"That is the truth.", he says finally, and then leans down to place a kiss to Ciel's pale forehead.   
He smiles slightly when he hears the Earl's faint intake of breath and the whisper of a familiar name slowly passing through his slightly open lips.   
"Sebastian..."  
The demon pulls him even closer if possible and continues to stroke Ciel's hair.   
He waits for the young boy to speak again, but it is obvious that sleep has finally overtaken the small body he's now curled up against.   
Even so though, Sebastian can't help but hear Ciel is his mind, feel the overwhelming happiness in his voice.   
'Thank you, Sebastian'  
A pause.   
'I truly owe my life to you...'  
The demon squeezes his eyes shut and tries to block out his master's last thought.  
For that is a foreshadowing of what is to come and despite what his initial plan might have been, now all Sebastian wants is for Ciel to be able to live forever with him. So that they will never have to say goodbye.   
But, even a demon like Sebastian Michaelis knows that can never be true.  
Even still, such thoughts and visions taunt him as he lays wide awake with Ciel beside him.   
It's truly pathetic, really...


	14. Chapter #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: *adds another chapter before going off 2 school cause tonight will be too busy to post then* :)

When Ciel wakes up, he is surprised to see that his butler is still resting beside him, strong arms wrapped around the young boy, as he breathes in the intoxicating scent that is his master.   
The Earl of Phantomhive turns over slowly, staring up at the demon with a rather confused expression.   
"Mind explaining why you are still in my bed?", he asks, trying to seem threatening, but the sound of his early morning voice betrays him.   
Sebastian chuckles, ruffling an ungloved hair through Ciel's hair.   
He's now propped up on one elbow, intently watching the young Lord, as if waiting for his next words.   
But, Ciel doesn't speak, instead he lets out a sigh and pushes himself up and off the bed.   
The demonic butler is still staring at him, trying to not let the smirk on his face be known, as he sees that the boy's nightshirt, (his shirt) has ridden up and now exposes one of his creamy pale white hips, the bone jutting out slightly.   
The demon's mouth seems to water at the sight, but he remains composed in his place on Ciel's bed, and doesn't give in to his sudden wicked thoughts.   
No, he promised himself that he wouldn't, and was not about to break that promise with himself.   
It was obvious though that the boy knew his butler was leering at him, because he purposely looks over at Sebastian, and pushes the cotton fabric of the butler's dress shirt, higher up, his hand never wavering as he exposes more and more of his creamy pale flesh.   
Sebastian remains completely stoic though, despite the fact that most of Ciel's thigh is now visible, and only a small bit of what is his small, yet undoubtedly noticeable cock is peeking through slightly, through the cotton on one side.   
Sebastian is not stupid, he knows that all it would take, would be for him to rush over to Ciel, pull the shirt away from his other hip, and then reach out and grab his wonderful hard-   
'No!', he thinks, mentally scolding himself.   
'I will not do such a thing! It would be a disgrace to my position! I will not give in to this want that I so badly desire! I will not fall victim to this boy!'  
But, even as he hears himself shouting the words in his mind, he knows that sooner or later the temptation to ravish the young boy will be way too much, and he will have his way with him, his morals completely forgotten.   
'I love you', Sebastian thinks, staring awestruck at the beauty that is Ciel.   
'But, please, please, listen to me when I say that I cannot and will not take advantage of you! I can't, Ciel! I want to! So badly, I want to! But, I do not want to do something we both know can only lead to regret...Why should I let you have your way with me, if I am only going to eventually take away your life? No! The answer remains no, Young Master'  
Ciel's expression changes, to one of anger or sadness, Sebastian cannot tell, but the young boy sighs, releasing his grip on the nightshirt he's wearing, causing it to rush back down his body, covering his hip, once again.   
The small indent still remains where his arousal lays, fully under the white fabric.   
The demon knows it's there, too.   
But, pushes any thoughts about teaching the young boy how to get rid of it, out of his head.   
No, he promised he wouldn't do such things.   
Such petty, wonderful things...   
The butler finally sighs, getting up from his place on Ciel's bed, he strides over to the boy, intent on dressing him, but the young Earl stops him by placing a finger to his lips.   
"Don't think that I have given up yet, Sebastian. Do not dare think for even a minute, that I don't want this, want you.", he says, gesturing at the demon, as he then smirks.   
All of his earlier thoughts come racing back at full-tilt, but Sebastian bites his lip, and squeezes his eyes shut, once again trying to will them quickly away.   
Ciel just laughs rather bitterly at his butler's refusal, denial of wanting something more with him, and pushes Sebastian away from him, a look so unlike his usual personality appearing in his one crystalline, blue eye. His eyepatch is still on, due to the fact that he fell asleep in his clothes (and his butler was only able to get his clothes off and put on his nightshirt before he sleepily pushed him away) and so, it now hangs quite precariously off his face, ready to fall off at any given moment.   
"Young Master, your eye-"  
But, Ciel has already reached up and caught the small patch in his hand, his purple eye displaying the pentagram, now.   
He then glares at Sebastian, as if to further prove to the butler that he doesn't need his help, that he can do everything for himself.   
The demonic butler does not seem to be fazed by this though, only chuckles softly to himself.   
Truth be told, Ciel had been acting this way ever since the other day when Sebastian refused the boy's advances.   
It had simply started with not responding to Sebastian, when he informed the young Lord that his dinner was ready and had continued when Ciel had said not a word during the meal to him, just commented on how nice it was that Finny had gathered roses from the garden to use as a centrepiece.   
The demon had tried to pretend that he was not hurt by the young boy blatantly ignoring him, but it was obvious to Ciel that, Sebastian was taking his ignorance to him, hard.   
Twice during the dinner, he had 'accidentally' spilled Ciel's tea and had twice apologized for being so suddenly clumsy.   
The Earl of Phantomhive had rolled his eyes at his butler and then turned his attention instead, to Mey-Rin, who was placing dishes and silverware on the table.   
He smiled at her and she blushed a deep scarlet, and hurriedly set the table, before then babbling about having lots of dusting upstairs to do, in the master's office.   
The boy had nodded and dismissed her with a slight wave of his hand.   
Now, as Ciel frantically searches the room for some actual clothes to put on, Sebastian can't help but chuckle at how pathetic his master looks when he is trying to be fully independent.   
"I'm afraid you won't find them, Young Master.", the butler says, a cheeky smile etched across his face, as he closes the wardrobe that the boy has flung open.   
Glaring once again at the demonic butler, Ciel continues his search around the room, flinging open drawers, and hunting through them, throwing anything 'non-clothing related' aside.   
"Where are they?!", he finally demands, venom practically dripping off his words.   
"Where are...'what'?", Sebastian asks, innocently, cocking his head to one side.   
Ciel sighs, clearly aggravated.   
"Ugh, you bastard! My clothes! Where are my clothes?!"  
"Shhh, quiet, my Young Lord. You don't want the others to hear...do you?"  
The boy just grits his teeth together.   
"Give. Me. My. Clothes. Now.", he says, voice an almost too deadly calm for someone so angry.   
"Very well."  
And with that, Sebastian goes over to the wardrobe and emerges not two seconds later, with a freshly cleaned outfit for his master.   
Ciel is dumbstruck, speechless, and wanting to scream at the demon, but is at a lost for words.   
The demon just grins before saying: "Honestly, what kind of butler would I be to my master, if I did not make sure that all his things were properly organized? I would think, a disgrace, and we wouldn't want that...would we?"  
The Earl of Phantomhive reluctantly shakes his head, and lets Sebastian dress him in the clothes.   
But, all the while, he is thinking: 'I'll get you back later, Michaelis!'  
His butler smirks, knowingly, one ungloved hand poised over the buttons of Ciel's nightshirt.  
'Oh, really? I'd like to see you try dear, Phantomhive...'


	15. NOT AN UPDATE!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, in case you didn't get that, this is NOT an update for my Sebaciel story 'Revelations' but rather, something completely unrelated to that story that I came up with and so I decided to post it so that, all of you people who actually read this one and others can at least still get your #Sebaciel fix! :D Anyway, let me know what you think of this. Also, just a few disclaimers I do realize that both the anime and the manga take place in 19th century Victorian England, but due to the fact that this is a texting convo I made between Sebby and Ciel, it of course would take place more present day than any other time. And, just so I remind you, this has NOTHING to do with the actual plot of Revelations and should NOT and will NOT be combined into it. That story is based in the actual setting and time period and will remain that way, unless I see fit to change it. So, I hope you enjoy this little (basically a one-shot) that I came up with and if you want to read more like this one, I don't have anymore Sebaciel ones currently, but I do have one for Crisscolfer called: 'Crisscolfer Text Talks', if you are interested in that...  
> Well, that about does it, I'll leave you all with the one-shot thing and hopefully *crosses fingers* have another actual chapter, soon!  
> Until then...Ta-ta, friends and enjoy! :) 
> 
> Also, I seem to be having trouble including the texting Sebaciel one-shot thing on here so I will add the link to it on my Wattpad account so that you can go there to read it. Thanks again everyone for your cooperation! 
> 
> -Purple Passion

https://www.wattpad.com/143839179-revelations-not-an-update 

Enjoy, friends! :D


	16. Chapter #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so here it is, the moment you've all probably been waiting for! *whispers* I know I was... XD   
> So yeah, this chapter is gonna get pretty intense and also the majority of it will be told in a flashback...   
> Anyway, all of you people who don't read or prefer yaoi have been fair-warned, so yeah, I don't wanna hear that I mentally scarred you or anything like that. And, for those of you who like yaoi, you're gonna LOVE this and I hope you enjoy this!   
> So yeah, go forth and read what I have wrote about Sebby & Ciel, today! :D

For the next few days, Ciel tries in earnest to get Sebastian to cave.   
But, the demonic butler just chuckles at all of Ciel's failed attempts to get him into his bed, again.   
Since the 'incident', the butler had decided to no longer sleep with the young boy in his bed, due to the fact he knew if he did, if only once again, it would most likely result in the young Earl getting his way, at last.   
And, one particular day that had almost happened...   
Sebastian had been cleaning the Phantomhive manor as per usual when, he'd suddenly looked up to see Ciel standing there wearing nothing but his too-big nightshirt, and to make matters worse, it was fully unbuttoned, exposing well his...everything.   
Startled and suddenly very flustered, the demon butler approached the boy and tried to gather his words, as he tried not to look down at the very impressive erection Ciel was currently sporting.   
But, the young Earl just laughed slightly at his butler and lover's sudden change of demeanour, before doing what Sebastian had dreaded.   
Slowly, ever so painfully slow, he carefully pushed the white shirt off one of his creamy, pale, white shoulders, all the while staring intently at the demon.   
This of course, caused Sebastian to suddenly become paralyzed and stand in utter awe and shock, as Ciel then pushed the fabric off his other shoulder.   
Now, it was only held onto his small body by the sleeves, but Sebastian knew that it would only take a few seconds for Ciel to remove the nightshirt, completely.   
So, with a burst of sudden frustration, he had ran at the young Earl, crimson eyes flashing dangerously, and had quickly pushed him against the wall.   
The boy had seemed a little shocked by his demonic butler's sudden outburst, but didn't object when Sebastian finally kissed him, putting as much pent-up desire and love for Ciel into that kiss that he could give.   
Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear a little voice, it was soft, yet persistent, saying-no begging, him not to do it. Not to take Ciel Phantomhive right then and there against the wall.   
But, of course, Sebastian was so overcome with desire for his young master that he didn't really listen to the voice, and so it finally subsided.   
Now, as he looked back on it, they probably would have done it, and gone 'all the way', if it hadn't been for the sudden sounds downstairs of someone with an annoying high-pitched voice yelling: "CIEEEEEEEEELLLL!!!!!!"   
Oh well, the time for that wouldn't turn out to be then, but much, much later...   
It was those words though, coming from that girl, that broke the trance that Sebastian had been in.   
Hurriedly, he pushed himself off of the young boy and dashed down the stairs, his hair no doubt disheveled and for some reason, his heart beating, rapidly?   
Oh well, he would worry about that later, right now though, he needed some air.   
Once he got downstairs, he ran SO fast past Elizabeth, that her blonde pigtails actually moved from the sudden rush of wind Sebastian had created.   
But, she could've cared less about that, for she was looking for Ciel.   
Her big green eyes scanned the room, trying to detect anything that might indicate her fiancé was nearby. When she found nothing of the sort, she sighed.   
'Why was Sebastian in such a hurry?', she had thought instead, suddenly curious about what had happened before her arrival.   
But, her thoughts were then cut off, when she saw her dear love, Ciel.   
He was dressed to perfection, and the way he approached her made her think that he was escorting to her to a ball or some other important social event.   
"Hello, Lizzy.", he said, giving her a small (obviously fake) smile.   
She stared at him in awe, like he were the very sun itself. Bright, shining, full of life, and a warmth that she swore was warmer than a open-fireplace in the winter months.   
'How can this be the same boy?', she asked herself.   
'How is it that Ciel can be so friendly and kind to me, now?'  
She didn't know, but would evidently later find out.   
Now, that Ciel looks back on it, he knows it was a horrible idea, messing with Lizzy's feelings for him, but he had ONLY cared about getting back at Sebastian.   
So, that had been why he had agreed very quickly to having a ball hosted at the manor, and why he had told the girl, his cousin, that she could stay for dinner.   
It hadn't been because, of what he felt for her, for he felt nothing for her but, what he had felt since they were really young, and it was the same love one has for a sibling.   
But, of course, Lizzy had not seen that, that he was fooling her, playing a meaningless game, only to make the one he actually love, jealous. And, it had worked. Had it ever worked! So in the end, Ciel only felt content with what he'd done, not once feeling an ounce of regret.   
Even at that ball as he danced listlessly in her arms, he couldn't help but grin at the effect all his decisions he had made thus far, we're having on the demon.   
That was why, when his fiancée told him that she loved him, the young Earl had just nodded before saying: "I know, Lizzy.", and spun her back around the room, until she was so exhausted that she could barely catch her breath.   
The dance lessons with Sebastian over the years, had definitely payed off.   
In that one night alone, Ciel had gotten asked to dance with several different young girls who were all around his age, all of them smiling brightly at him, and chatting excitedly as he swept them around the dance floor, taking heed not to accidentally step on their small delicate slippers and crush their toes.   
Eventually though, no doubt extremely frustrated with Ciel, Sebastian appeared at the boy's side, just as another pretty young girl asked him to dance with her.   
Ciel had suddenly tensed when he felt his butler's presence, but tried to remain composed as he his head, in agreement at her request.   
But, Sebastian shook his head, and said to the young girl who was dressed in a pastel yellow ball gown: "I am afraid that the young master must retire now for the night. You see, it is quite late, and I do not think that it would be wise for him to stay up any later than necessary, due to the fact that he has lots of important matters to attend to tomorrow."  
If hadn't been a complete lie, Sebastian had told.   
And, he chuckled under his breath at that, before thinking: 'Indeed, he will be too sore from the previous night's events to even stand up straight...'   
But, he didn't tell the disappointed girl that.   
Ciel though, turned to glare at him, no doubt annoyed with Sebastian's thoughts.   
Well, they never turned into actions, so he told himself that he had every right to be annoyed.   
If only he would've known that the demon wasn't joking, this time...  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ciel smiled at the girl and then nodded in his butler's direction.   
"He's indeed right about that, I am a very busy person after all. I'm terribly sorry, but I must refuse this once, due to those circumstances. But, perhaps at the next ball, we...could have that dance together?"  
He had secretly hoped that the girl, whoever she was, would say no, but she nodded excite,t at the Earl's words, her cheeks flaring red, as she said: "Yes! Yes, of course! That would be lovely!"  
Ciel Phantomhive hadn't said anything more just nodded, and began to follow Sebastian out of the ballroom.   
He didn't notice the hurt expression that had flashed itself upon his fiancée's face as he passed, nor did he try to feel an ounce of pity for her.   
No, he couldn't.   
Such a thing wasn't possible because, Sebastian Michaelis, his demon, his butler, and the love of his life, had scooped him up into he arms and was now whispering words Ciel had only dreamed of hearing him say, into his ear, telling him of what was to come once they finally reached the young boy's room. And, who...   
And, it had been an overwhelmingly wonderful experience, indeed.   
Despite the fact that the ball was still going on downstairs, upstairs the Earl Phantomhive (who had left his own party early) was screaming in pure and utter ecstasy as Sebastian pounded into him, causing the bed to shake and an evident thudding sound to be heard from downstairs. Ciel had known that this would be worth the teasing and the arguments, but he hadn't known just HOW much it would be worth all of that now meaningless stuff.   
He could've cared less at that very minute if someone were to walk in on them, and see him laying sprawled out against his mattress, panting and writhing as his butler pounded up into him, making him emit sounds that Ciel would swear he hadn't emitted, later on.   
Copious amounts of unresolved sexual tension had burst forth to the surface, and were now being thrown at the boy, tenfold.   
He couldn't even think straight as he felt Sebastian, pounding in and out, and up into him, until he hit the place where Ciel saw stars.   
It was the most intense thing the young boy had ever experienced and he found himself breaking down in ugly sobs, as Sebastian continued to fuck him, going deeper and deeper each time, till Ciel knew he was going to fall apart at any second.   
And he did, all over his butler's exposed chest, the gush that was released, like a geyser, it sprayed like a hose.   
He had felt suddenly embarrassed at the sight of what he was doing, and this only made him sob harder, his nails digging into the demon's back.   
Sebastian had then pounded in one more time, before following his master's actions, but the spray wasn't entirely visible because he was buried so deep inside Ciel.   
But, the young Earl had felt it.   
Felt the way it coated his insides, heating them up until he swore he'd die right then and there from the intense, burning it caused.   
But, eventually the feeling of the thick substance coursing through him stopped, and he felt Sebastian slump against him, trying in haste to use his arms as a support, so that he would not squash Ciel.   
'That would not be a good thing to do, after having sex with him...', he thought, but couldn't help but chuckle a little, when he imagined Ciel yelling at him to get off of him, and trying to push him off, and inexplicably failing.   
"W-What?", the boy had demanded, his breathing still laboured, no doubt still not over the experience he'd just been through.   
And, doubted that he would ever be over it.   
Sebastian had just chuckled, reaching up to brush some of Ciel's hair away from his face, where it had become sticky with sweat.   
'And other things...', he had thought, but didn't dare say so out loud.   
Instead, he said, voice more sincere than Ciel had ever seen, yet still having an almost playful quality to it: "You were right about what you said to me, that day."  
Slowly, Ciel tried to sit up a little, but a stabbing pain caused him to lay back down against the pillows.   
"W-what do you mean?", he stammered slightly, taking a sharp intake of breath as he felt Sebastian move slightly, so that he was even closer to the Earl's face.   
The pain he felt was because, the demon who had reign over his soul, and now his body, was still inside him, but had only moved then, to pull out slowly from the warmth that was Ciel.   
"You said that you'd get me back."  
A pause.   
Sebastian then reached for Ciel's face and kissed him.   
It wasn't till he pulled away, that he finished what he had been saying.   
"And, you did..."


	17. Chapter #15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: With extreme happiness always seems to be extreme tragedy. I am sorry for this turn of events, but I promise it will all be okay in the end! :)

About two whole weeks later, since that miraculous night together, Ciel sits at his dining room table with Sebastian, the butler's white-gloved hands resting on top of the young boy's.   
It is extremely quiet, the other servants having gone away to do their own important duties.   
For had they still been nearby, Sebastian wouldn't be sitting down in a chair across from Ciel, but rather standing beside the Earl's own, waiting for whatever command came next.   
The boy sighs happily now, as he feels the demon staring at him with a look that can only be placed as adoration.   
Their eyes are bright, as they both lean forward slightly, trying to close the seemingly never-ending distance between them.   
But of course, just as Ciel feels Sebastian's breath ghosting his lips, so close to him that all Ciel would have to do is move barely an inch for both to finally join in a no doubt passionate kiss, they stop, and both inwardly cringe at the high-pitched voice that echoes through the manor.   
"Master Ciel, there's someone at the door who wants to see Mister Sebastian, sir! Yes, they do!"  
Ciel gives a confused look to his butler, but Sebastian just shrugs.   
Sighing, he gets up from his seat across from Ciel, gives him a swift but loving peck on the cheek, before quickly disappearing out into the hall.   
"Yes? What seems to be the trouble?", the demonic butler asks, opening the door and flashing an obviously forced smile at the annoyingly irritating girl that is Elizabeth.   
She doesn't look up at Sebastian, but rather, keeps a decent amount of space between her and Ciel's butler, her hands trembling, as she tries to hold a small slip of folded up paper in her lacy, gloved hands.   
When she finally dares to look up at him, there are evident tears in her eyes.   
But, she brushes them away quickly, trying not seem overcome with such a petty emotion.   
"Ms. Elizabeth?", Sebastian asks again, his voice now filling with something of a mild concern.   
The look Lizzy flashes him next is so unlike her usual carefree, trigger-happy, self, that Sebastian actually gasps, placing a gloved hand to his lips, in alarm.   
Her green eyes are now clouded with an emotion that can only be described as pure hatred as she spits her final words at him, seemingly as if they are a poisonous venom.   
"You-You MONSTER! How-how COULD you?! It's a GOOD thing that I told my mother! Otherwise, who KNOWS what YOU would've done to MY poor Ciel!!!", as she screams out a name that Sebastian knows dearly, he suddenly feels sick at the thought of what she must have found out.   
As she turns on her heel to leave, she thrusts the mysterious slip of folded paper into his face.   
Being a demon, Sebastian can hear her thoughts as she does so.   
'Take it, you wretched thing!'  
And despite being a demon, he can't help but feel sudden tears well up in his eyes, and his throat grow tight, from trying in haste to hold them back.   
'It has finally happened', he thinks, face paling at the realization of it all.   
'What I dreaded most...feared most...'  
"Sebastian, what's wrong?", he can hear Ciel ask, as he appears in the doorway.   
He regards his cousin with a deeply, agitated sigh.   
"Hi, Lizzy."  
But, Lizzy just flashes him a look that if he didn't know better, would think was pity, as she then glares at Sebastian, and then walks out, slamming the door behind her with a definite thud.   
Instantly, the young boy's one crystalline blue eye glances over at the demon, clearly demanding answers, but all the butler can do is force himself to look away from the child.   
'He's just a child!', Sebastian yells angrily in his head.   
'Just a child...'  
Without anymore thought whatsoever, Sebastian turns away from the closed door, mutters under his breath: "It is nothing, Young Master', and then walks quickly away from Ciel, willing himself not to run back and tell him everything.  
Tell him what Lizzy has given him...  
Because, even without even glancing down, he knows what it is.   
The folded up slip of paper in Sebastian Michaelis' white-gloved hand is a subpoena, and as it lays in his hand, it seems to dirty his perfectly clean gloved hand with shame and an undeniable guilt.   
He had been right all along.   
About the consequences for those wonderful, petty actions Ciel Phantomhive had so badly wanted, and himself, also.   
Now, it was evident to him what must be done, whether he would be able to ever be Ciel's faithful and loyal butler ever again or not.   
He must leave the Phantomhive estate, a place he has now quite stupidly and pathetically learned to call home, to be tried for something he knew was inexplicably wrong from the very start.   
From the very day he had first kissed Ciel, and the very second he had finally touched his lips to his small, soft, delicate, petal-like ones, he knew that nothing would ever be the same after that, that every day after that would ultimately lead to this one, and so there was nothing he could do now.   
For the first time in Sebastian's very long life he felt completely and utterly powerless.   
Almost, like he had suddenly become a mere human.   
And, that thought frightened him more than anything that lived in the depths of Hell.   
So, feeling suddenly heartbroken (if such a thing was even possible?) for what he was going to do, he gets out a piece of clean, fresh parchment and begins to write, his letters scrawled down on the page in a loopy and swirled way, almost like an intricate dance would be, but that he knew Ciel, his Ciel, would automatically recognize.   
When he finishes, he gets up and walks the halls of the manor one last time, as if trying to commit the place to memory.   
But, he stops when he reaches the door to Ciel's bedroom, and pauses as if he cannot take another step pass it, due to the fact, he suddenly finds it so hauntingly beautiful.   
He tries for a brief moment, to imagine Ciel behind the almost fully closed door.   
He is no doubt sitting in the window seat, his creamy pale white legs crossed, as he gazes fondly out at the estate's grounds below, wishing that the demon-his demon, were there to marvel at it all with him.   
But, he will not ever get to experience such a wonderful thing again with him, if Lizzy no doubt gets her way and if the court finds Sebastian guilty of sexual assault.   
It pains him to think that all Ciel would have to do, is look through the small crack of light spilling in through the doorway, and he would see Sebastian standing there, a look of regret and hatred at himself for what he's done to the young boy, plastered on his pale face.   
And, more than anything, the demon hopes that Ciel won't go looking for him, won't glance through the door's opening and see him, that he won't run to Sebastian and hug him close, or wrap his arms around him and kiss him till he himself would feel almost breathless.   
He just would not know how to tell him.   
Tell him that he is leaving and may never, ever come back.   
So, before he begins his final descent down the grand staircase, he sends Ciel one last thought to him.   
'I love you so very much, my Young Master. Please do not ever forget me...'  
And then, without even waiting for the young boy's protests and confused thoughts of his own, Sebastian trails one white-gloved hand slowly down the bannister, pulls off his gloves with his teeth angrily, and throws them on the last stair, before swiftly and gracefully opening up the front doors of the Phantomhive estate and slips out almost like a cat would, softly closing the door behind him.   
He doesn't even glance back to Ciel standing at the top of the stairs, tears now streaming down his face, as he angrily shouts at his demon to 'get back here this minute' saying that it is an order. But, when he realizes that Sebastian can no longer here him, or doesn't want to, he slumps down onto the top step, breaking into sobs.   
Once again, Ciel Phantomhive finds himself completely and utterly, alone...


	18. Chapter #16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Just a short chapter cause, I felt like it...
> 
> Enjoy! :)

When Ciel wakes up the next morning, he is surprised to find that Sebastian is not laying beside him, or standing over him with a freshly brewed cup of Earl Grey tea, smiling slightly at the still drowsy-looking boy. "Sebastian?", the little Earl asks the quiet stillness of his bedroom. "Sebastian, are you there?", he questions again, voice quickly becoming more urgent. But, all he gets for a reply is the closed door slowly opening to reveal Mey-Rin, that clumsy maid of his, that Ciel often still wonders why he still keeps on at his manor. He sighs as she walks toward him, face blank, as she extends a small neatly folded up piece of parchment to him. Her eyes are sad as she gazes at Ciel, no doubt feeling the same undeniable pity Lizzy had felt when she'd seen him, yesterday. 'But, why?', Ciel can't help but ask himself. 'Why do they pity me so? And, what's become of my butler?' "What is it?", the young boy finally asks aloud, as he takes the folded parchment from the maid's now trembling hand. Mey-Rin just shakes her head vigorously, not daring to look at Ciel. "I can't believe him! No, I can't!", she yells out, her face flushing with a new emotion altogether. Not infatuation but...anger? 'No, that can't be right', the Earl of Phantomhive thinks. 'Mey-Rin is rarely ever angry...something is definitely wrong...' So, Ciel tries asking the maid again, voice now more insistent. "Mey-Rin, what's wrong?" But, the girl just shakes her head again, as if willing herself not to tell Ciel what he should already know, and then breaks down into sobs. Instantly, she drops the piece of parchment and flees, as she hurries away, the young boy can hear her angry sobs echoing through the halls. Now, feeling very worried, he reaches down and picks the piece of parchment up off the floor, before slowly unfolding it, his breath hitching as he reads the first line and suddenly knows where Sebastian has gone. _My Dearest Ciel, I am deeply sorry but, I am afraid that I can no longer be your faithful butler, anymore. Lady Elizabeth has somehow found out about our night together and has contacted the courthouse and other officials. Do you not see? I am now being tried for something that I knew was wrong from the very start. But, that I finally succumbed to because, you and I both knew that it was just a matter of time before, such things between us, occurred. Please, do not bother looking for me or getting me out on bail, although I know that even as you read this letter my dearest, Ciel, you are already concocting a plan to foil Lizzy's plan and get me back. I only hope that you won't go about whatever it is too rashly, but again, if you did, then I would not be surprised in the least. Also, if you do decide to fight your cousin on this case, please, please, do not go about doing so, alone. Seek out the others and confide in them about what has happened and how the situation seems to have been twisted. Tell them: Bard, Finnian, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka, that it was not a sexual assault crime I committed, for it could not be, if both parties were agreeable to such an undertaking. They may not believe you at first, but do try to reason with them, make them see that I would never abuse you in such a way that mirrors your wretched past. For, I could not do such a horrible thing to the one I most love, dearly. Well, I guess that is all I have to say, I trust that you will do what you know is best and seek an alliance in your servants, even if you feel it might be easier on your own. Whatever happens in all of this, just remember that I love you, Bocchan. And, that love can never be tampered with. ~Sebastian_ The very second Ciel finishes reading Sebastian's letter, is when he finally decides to set the record straight. He is going to tell the other servants, the truth. The same truth that he has kept hidden from practically everyone, including himself. That is, until the day that he had finally admitted his true feelings for Sebastian, to said demon. Now though, it will be different because, they all probably think that Sebastian is a pedophile who forced Ciel to do his bidding, but when they find out that it was actually Ciel who wanted to have that experience with Sebastian, well then, they will most likely go into shock. And so, with a new burst of determination in his heart, Ciel slowly heads downstairs, still clad in his demon's shirt (which he uses as a nightshirt), and gets ready to tell his servants a secret that if Lizzy ever knew, would make her positively sick with disgust and insurmountable jealously.


	19. Chapter #17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: For all of you who asked for an update...here you go!   
> Also, please excuse my dialect for Bard in this chapter, I'm not used to writing his character so...yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

As Ciel approaches the kitchen where he knows with no doubt Bard and Mey-Rin will be, he can't help but feel the nervous tremor in his stomach, feel his small form slightly sway, so that he almost falls down the grand staircase, but catches himself at the last minute and slowly but determinedly continues as if nothing's happened, silently hoping that someone has not noticed him.   
'Not yet, anyway', the young boy thinks, finally placing one cold bare foot on the last carpeted step.   
'I don't want them to see me...not like this...for they will most definitely think something is wrong...'  
When the Earl of Phantomhive's feet at last touch the soft plushness of the floor's carpet, he knows without a doubt, that it's too late to turn back, now.   
So, with slow, tentative, and very shaky steps, he walks toward the estate's kitchen, feeling for once in his life what he truly is.   
A small, helpless child...  
He does not speak as he enters the double doors of the kitchen, but rather stares at all of the pots, pans, and cooking utensils, their shiny finishes glimmering in the morning sunlight.   
Even when Bard looks over and says: "Mornin', Earl Phantomhive", Ciel doesn't even glance in his direction, but frantically searches with his one good eye for someone he knows wouldn't be there.   
Not anymore, anyway.   
"Can I help ya, Earl?", the clumsy cook asks, but the young boy is still staring off at nothing, clearly deep in thought.   
In his mind though, the answer forms, clear as the surfaces of the pots in his manor's kitchen.   
'I'm looking for Sebastian...'  
But of course, that is not what leaves Ciel's now trembling lips as he finally takes a breath and speaks.   
"Uh, it is nothing, really. I am just looking for Finnian and Mey-Rin."  
Bard turns around, flamethrower in one hand, and stares wide-eyed at Ciel.   
"They done goofed again?, he asks, as if he knows exactly just that, and isn't surprised.   
It's so startling to the young Earl, who didn't think that his servant-well, one of them, was capable of such a feat.   
'Maybe, I've been wrong about Bard', Ciel thinks, finding that he would even ponder such a thing, quite shocking.   
Finally though, the boy abandons his thoughts and fills the awkward silence between them.   
He shakes his head, a hint of a smile crossing his face.   
"No, not to my knowledge, but I need them to report here and you, also. I must talk to you. All of you."  
A pause.   
Ciel fiddles with his sapphire blue family ring, not daring to risk another glance at the cook.   
"Something has happened.", he then says, his thoughts instantly filling with images of Sebastian.   
Sebastian, waking him up in the morning...Sebastian, dancing with him at that stupid ball Lizzy had wanted...Sebastian, kissing him till he's breathless...Sebastian, whispering calming words in his ear as he pounds into him, making the boy wonder why such things hadn't happened sooner...   
But, now there was a new image...a new thought...  
Sebastian, alone in a prison cell without him...  
Ciel shuts his one visible eye tight, trying to block out that last image.   
The one that is most inevitably a reality for his demon butler.   
'I will get you back, Sebastian! I'm not giving up on you...on us...ever!'  
And, it is these last thoughts of his that give the young boy the strength and determination he need for what will happen, next.   
While he was off thinking about Sebastian, Bard had gone and fetched the others, including Tanaka, even though Ciel hadn't mentioned wanting that particular presence.   
Now, they all are standing in front of him, their eyes downcast, staring at the tiled floor, as if they are about to be punished for something they don't even know they did.   
The Earl of Phantomhive releases a long, deflated breath of air, and clears his throat, hoping that his speech doesn't sound as shaky to them, as it does to him.   
"I've called you all here because, I want to set some matters, right. It is time that you all knew the truth...", he says, voice trailing off, as he watches them react, there's sighs of relief as they realize that they are not in trouble.   
Ciel Phantomhive doesn't wait for Mey-Rin's inevitable interruption but rather, continues to speak, while he still has the nerve to.   
"As you all probably know now, no doubt thanks to Mey-Rin, here.", he pauses, gesturing at the cherry-haired maid who is now flushing profusely, her face a bright red.   
"Sebastian, has been convicted of sexual assault by the High Court of Her Majesty, herself. It seems that apparently due to my cousin's intervention, everyone now seems to believe that my butler, Sebastian Michaelis, took advantage of me, without my consent. Well, I can assure all of you, that such a thing is not true. Indeed, Sebastian and I had such relations together, but it was not against my will. You see, I have not exactly been completely honest with you all, lately. Anyway, just to set the record straight once and for all, yes Sebastian and I are in fact, together and yes, he has been wrongly convicted of such a crime. Now, if you have any such objections or comments on the matter, please do not hesitate to speak up now, so that we may all discuss, openly.", Ciel tells them calmly, cringing inwardly at the shakiness still very much evident in his voice.   
He sighs when he sees his maid's hand timidly go up, her face now so red, it appears sunburnt.   
"Yes, what is it, Mey-Rin?"  
"M-Master C-Ciel, why didn't you tell us, sooner? We would've been understanding. Yes, we would!", she says.   
The young boy looks completely dumbstruck at her words, but he tries to remain composed as had speaks.  
"You-you would?", he asks, clearly disbelieving the girl's own kind words.   
'Bloody hell! Stop stammering you, idiot!', he shouts in his head.   
In reply, they all nod and slowly smile at their master.  
"We only want what's best for you, and Mister Sebastian is the only one that can seem to even come close to that.", Finny chimes in, excitedly.   
Even Bard nods, agreeing with the young gardener.   
"Finny-Boy's right. Sebastian has been more than jus' a butler to ya, an' we fully do support whatever makes yer happy, Earl."  
It's too much for Ciel to handle.   
All of the emotions.   
The surprising acceptance.   
So much in fact, that he finds himself doing something he's never even dreamed of doing with his servants, but that was before, today.   
Before, they'd shown him such kindness and support.   
So, now with tears streaming down his face, the young boy extends his arms to: Finny, Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka, and gathers them up into a big hug.   
Later, he'll deny ever doing such a petty thing, hugging his servants, but he will also find himself feeling finally relieved, like a physical weight has been lifted off his chest and broken into smithereens.   
When he finally pulls back from them, their eyes shining with their own tears, and undeniable happiness, he at last grasps at a question, that he knows now will be answered.   
"So, will you all...help me?"  
Ciel does not even have to wait a second longer before, they reply, nodding enthusiastically.   
If only such things were as great for Sebastian, right now...


	20. Chapter #18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, here's the next chapter!   
> Okay so, in this one I added a very special guest, not an OC, but another character from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler that I'm pretty sure you all love!   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and let me know what you thought of my incorporating them!   
> Hopefully, it doesn't turn out too terrible... XD

As Sebastian sits on the hard grey stone floor of the prison cell, he can't help but feel an overwhelming sense of shame at what he has done.   
Despite the fact, that he hadn't forced Ciel to do such a thing, the demon cannot help but think that it is still his fault, and that is why he deserves this punishment.   
This trial.   
Even before he met Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian had been very hard on himself, often letting his thoughts, whether they were actually indeed true or not, get the best of him.   
Sometimes, he had even felt like maybe he had deserved his fate, the life he had learned to embrace, wholeheartedly.   
Being a demon.   
At least, as a demon, he could no longer feel half of the emotions and anguish, he had constantly felt as a human.   
Somehow, he had found great happiness, fulfillment, in letting go of those petty things, those emotions.   
That is why now, in the darkness of the prison, with only a small oil lamp on the stone ledge of his window to provide barely any light, Sebastian Michaelis wishes that he didn't have to bare the emotions he now has.   
Sadness, shame, anger, regret, rage...  
He wishes that they'd just all go away, that Ciel would go away, and find a new butler so that then maybe, just maybe, Sebastian could finally start to rebuild his now pathetic life, and become someone who wouldn't ever again grovel to a child's demands.   
But, he knew that such a thing was not possible, not anymore anyway.   
It isn't possible because, despite what he thinks, about hating the petty emotions he now experiences so often, Sebastian knows that without them, without Ciel to love and call his own, he'd be nothing, and that boy, that precious, beautiful boy that he's grown to love so dearly, would now no longer be alive, if it wasn't for him and the contract they had made.   
So, that is why, when a prison guard finally goes to unlock Sebastian's cell door, the demon knows that he cannot give up on what he now has gained.   
He cannot give up on him and Ciel, nor can he give up on himself.   
'I promised him I would not', the former butler thinks, thoughtfully.   
'And, I won't...'  
And so, with that last thought circling in his mind, Sebastian obediently follows the guard, who's now grabbed onto his arm, and roughly escorting him from the darkness of the room. 

"Guards, please bring in the defendant, Sebastian Michaelis!", the judge booms from his perch atop his very tall desk.   
So tall in fact, that Ciel has a hard time seeing the old man's face.   
Seeing his sudden distress, Bard grabs hold of Ciel, who's shocked at first, but quickly realizes what the cook is doing, and lets him hoist him up onto his shoulders, so that he can see better.   
The young boy then mouths a 'thank you' to him and begins to scan the room, evidently looking for one person and one person, only.  
And, when he finally spots him, the Earl of Phantomhive can't help but let out a little gasp at his butler's appearance.   
Sebastian is roughly sitting on a wooden bench next to two guards, his hands folded neatly in his lap, but the calm exterior is broken, when Ciel sees that his crimson eyes have dulled and his raven black hair so dishevelled, its sticking up on his head in all directions.   
Also, the young boy notices with a sudden rage, that the guards in charge of his demon, have hurt the perfect pale skin of his face, and Sebastian's bottom lip appears to be bleeding, whether from anxiety or an injury bestowed upon him, Ciel is not sure.  
"All rise for Her Majesty, Queen Victoria!", the judge booms out, then surprisingly gets up from his chair as the queen herself enters, her features that are tense, softening when she sees Ciel.   
Slowly, she takes a seat in the judge's abandoned chair and quietly waits, as the room then resounds with her anthem.   
Though, the young boy can't help but spit them out like venom, as he does so.   
When the anthem is done, Queen Victoria takes her seat, and nods to her trusted servant, Oliver.   
The pale-haired man begins to explain to the court why they are here today and what crimes Sebastian has supposedly committed.   
Ciel tries not to scream as he hears the words being thrown at his butler, Sebastian seeming to cringe as each is said.   
"Sexual assault! Underage relations with a minor!"  
And, to his complete and utter horror, more crimes that his cousin seemed to somehow pin to Sebastian.   
"Exploiting a minor for means of profit! Drugging a minor for unnerving motives!"  
"That's not true!", Ciel shouts, causing the room to go completely silent.   
Not even Sebastian says a word, but Ciel catches a glimpse of tears in his eyes.   
He feels his own tears, trying not to cry at the sight.   
With a determined look at the queen from atop his place on Bard's shoulders, he continues.   
"That's not true. I am afraid that there has been a mistake, Your Majesty."  
The queen looks at him, but it is Oliver who replies.   
"Oh? Whatever do you mean, my boy?"  
Ciel cringes at the queen's nickname for him, but brushes it aside.   
"What I mean is, Sebastian did not do any of those things to me. Someone has clearly framed him, and set him up as some worthless pedophile who-"  
"Objection!", a voice shouts, and Ciel sees with seething rage that it is Lizzy's lawyer.   
His eyes then find her, as she sits on a wooden bench with her mother, a crumpled handkerchief in her white, lacy-gloved hand, as she wipes at her eyes.   
Lady Middleford holds her daughter close, and tries to shush her crying, by placing one of her own white, lacy-gloved hands on her back, but of course, the action looks forced.   
The young Earl knows that with no doubt, the woman doesn't really know what she is doing and only wishes to end this nonsense, so that her and Lizzy can go home.   
"My client would like to call their first witness to the stand.", someone from the back of the room says, in a voice that is so familiar Ciel can't help but laugh, slightly.   
And, even more so, when he finally sees who his servants got as his lawyer.   
"Sorry I'm late, me apologies, Your Highness. I was up late last night fixin' up some corpses. But, you know how it is."  
The queen pales at the Undertaker's words, almost as if she knows a little too well...  
Ciel of course can only stare in shock, as he watches the old guy slowly make his way down the long aisle toward the last empty seat on the bench, beside him.   
He's wearing those greyish-black long robes that he always does, the hem of them touching the floor as he walks, his silvery-grey hair seems to shine a bit, some strands brighter than others, almost as if he actually managed to take a bath this early in the morning. And, to top off the whole look, he's got his odd-looking tall top hat, that if Ciel didn't know any better, he would say it was made from the same cloth as his robes, but unlike them, was not fully put together. One piece of the cloth still hung limp partially off the hat, swinging back and forth like a cat's tail as he walks.   
Finally, Ciel glares down at his other two servants, clearly in disbelief.   
"You-you got him?!"  
They nod and smile.  
But, before the young boy can say anything more, he feels the presence of someone else beside him, and doesn't have to look to know who it is.   
"Hello, Undertaker", he replies, voice monotone.   
The old guy grins that creepy, toothy grin of his and says: "He-He, long time no see, to you too Earl."


	21. Chapter #19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, I had initially thought of making this chapter go in a different direction but, then I watched like all of season #2 and I thought instead that maybe this would be a better idea. I dunno, but I'm sure you peeps will let me know!   
> Anyway, basically at the very end of this chapter, I bring in yet ANOTHER character from Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji that once again, I'm sure you ALL love!   
> So, with that said, here's a probs long awaited chapter #19! :D

Once everyone calms down over the very sudden interruption which was the local undertaker himself, Queen Victoria bangs her gavel against the tall desk, forcing all that are present, to silence. A few long seconds pass before, she finally fixes her gaze back on the old guy with the shiny, silver hair and when she does, her expression no longer looks angered by rather petrified?   
'As if Her Majesty even knows of such a thing...', Ciel thinks, bitterly.   
But, the young boy turns his attention back to the stand and to the pale-haired man who's once again speaking for the queen.   
"In that case, who do you call upon as your first witness?"  
Ciel can't help the cough-like sound that escapes his throat at the question, he bites his lip, waiting for the Undertaker's answer.   
Indeed, he is curious to see just HOW they're going to pull this whole thing, off.   
"I would like to call on one of the Earl's own servants who is present here, today. Mey-Rin, please take to the stand.", he says, pointing with one bony old hand to the witness stand which is little more than a wooden box closed in on all four sides, save for one side, that can be opened to act like that of a door.   
Hurriedly, the cherry-haired girl gets up, mumbling to herself as she stands in the box, her face flushing profusely as she fiddles nervously with her now clasped together hands.   
As Ciel watches her, he can only feel two emotions colliding together in his mind, like the rolling thunder clouds of a storm, anxiety and regret.  
Anxiety, at what she may say to the people gathered in the long wooden benches.   
Regret, at what he has put not just her, but all of his servants through, by making them withhold any truth of the two's apparent relationship, until now.   
Now, it will all come to light.   
Like, when the bright, morning, light of a new day seems to pierce through his drapes, causing him to be temporary blinded by the oppressing illumination.   
He knows all of that, that whatever has happened between them will be revealed like that sunlight, so why then does he find himself feeling...afraid?   
Ciel Phantomhive doesn't know why, but he knows darn well that it most likely has to do with a certain servant of his, who now sits wedged in between two guards, crimson eyes barely glancing at anyone or anything.   
"Alrighty then, can you please tell the court your name?"  
Mey-Rin gives the man now talking to her a curious look, as if he should already know her name without her saying it.   
But, she fixes her gaze straight ahead and answers more confidently than Ciel's ever seen her do.   
"I am Mey-Rin."  
"And, what is your professional, Mey-Rin?", the Undertaker asks, making sure to annunciate her name very clearly.   
The girl's lip starts to tremble at that, and the boy who is still sitting atop Bard's shoulders sighs, knowing his maid's calm exterior had been breached.   
"I-I work for M-Master C-Ciel! Yes, I do!"  
The sound of a gavel banging against a desk can be heard.   
"Objection! A witness must not shout so in a courtroom!"  
The Undertaker quickly explains that no doubt the maid's just nervous, so she spoke in such an abrupt manner.   
After consent from the Queen's assistant to continue, he carries on with his questioning.   
"Can you tell us what work you do for the Earl Phantomhive?"  
Mey-Rin nods her head vigorously.   
"I'm a housekeeper, indeed I am."   
"Very good. Now then, what were you doing on June 12th of this exact year?"  
"I was helping out with the Master's ball for Lady Elizabeth, yes I was."  
Slowly, Undertaker nods, then takes a step closer to the box where she stands, his eyes not leaving hers.   
"Mey-Rin, would you be a dearie and remove your specs?"  
"W-What?"  
"Your spectacles. Can you please take them off?"  
Ciel knows that his lawyer will be yelled at for such a thing, and he's right.   
"Objection! Asking a witness to remove her much needed eyewear is petty and very much unnecessary! If you decide to keep acting so rash, we will have you removed and this case will be closed the way it now stands! Do I make myself clear?!"  
It's hard for the young boy to imagine the queen saying such things, especially with Oliver doing the talking for her.   
He sighs, propping his chin on his cook's head, seemingly bored and wondering why his lawyer (if you'd even call him that!) is being so precarious. Beating around the bush.   
'Just get to the damn point!', Ciel shouts angrily in his head, even though he knows the old guy won't be able to hear him.   
As if in answer, the man nods to the queen and then explains that it is vital for the case to be further delved into in such a way.   
"Now then, your spectacles, please."  
With shaky fingers the girl slowly reaches up to her face and begins to lift the circular fogged up glasses off the bridge of her nose. Ciel hears the gasp that follows, before he sees his maid.   
Her dark brown cat-like eyes are now exposed, causing her to flush even more, as she fiddles again with her hands, accidentally dropping the glasses to the floor.   
There is a sound like the shattering of glass and Ciel can't help but in his mind, be transported back to the day when his whole life went up in flames. Literally.   
He remembers the sound as clear as that of the large bronze bell on the clock tower in the town square tolling, can hear the shriek of the hot flames and the crackling sound as the clear glass of the windows is blown apart and comes crashing to the floor in a instant, the memory bringing tears to his eyes. Both of them. Not just the one that's fully displayed in the bright light of the courtroom.   
Quickly, he rubs at them with his hands, being careful not to accidentally push off his black eyepatch in the process.   
When he rids them of the unwelcome tears and stops recounting that horrible memory, he looks over at Mey-Rin, who is now sobbing as she apologizes over and over again for being so clumsy.   
But, Undertaker just waves his hand in a dismissive manner and tells her that if she needs to take a quick break she can do so.   
The girl nods a little bit too eagerly and once she's out of that horribly confining box, runs over to the big wooden double doors and flings them open, welcoming the fresh air of outside as she tries not to topple over from nerves.   
Meanwhile, back inside the courthouse, the queen gives the signal to Oliver and the gavel slams down, meaning that the case will be continued momentarily, or when the undertaker's witness finally comes back in and can be questioned further.   
With that, everyone gets up from their seats, chattering excitedly about what has happened thus far, and what they think will happen.   
Ciel though, doesn't say a word as he is lifted off of the cook's shoulders and placed on the floor, his shoes making a clacking sound as they land on the floor's surface.   
"Sorry Earl, gotta get on back to the manor, for' my soufflé burns or deflates. I'll do my best to get back as soon as I can.", Bard says, then hurriedly runs to the doors and is gone before Ciel can think of anything to say.   
"Aw, it's okay, young master. I'm sure he'll be back soon!", Finny says, causing the boy to jump, having forgotten that his gardener was even here, due to the fact he has been so quiet.   
But of course, that's not why he yells at him.   
"W-What did you just call me?!", Ciel demands, his tone stern and his teeth clenched.   
The young gardener stumbles back a bit from the boy, seemingly frightened at the Earl's sudden change of behaviour.   
"I-I'll I said was young master! That is what we call you...isn't it?"  
"No!", Ciel shouts reaching out to grab his blond-haired servant by his shirt collar.   
"No! You will NOT call me that! Not EVER AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME, FINNIAN?!"  
It's the first time he's said the servant's name, and the way he says it, only causes Finny to cower back more.   
"Alright! Alright! If you so wish, I will not call you that anymore! Just please don't yell at me! Please...Master!"  
But, the young boy doesn't hear him anymore because, he's made it over to the wooden double doors of the courthouse and has one black-gloved hand on the knob, ready to turn it.   
He's seething with rage and knows that staying in this courtroom any longer with Finny...and only being able to glance at Sebastian, as if the demon is not a person really, but just an inanimate object on display...being subjected to the cruelty of others, will only cause him to do something that he most likely will regret.  
And, the thought makes Ciel Phantomhive laugh bitterly as he remembers his demon, his lover, his everything, saying the exact same words to him through their telepathically-induced bond.   
So, without turning to look back, he flings open the doors (much like Mey-Rin did when she left) and runs out into the streets, tears streaming down his face as he tries to block all thoughts of Sebastian, of this wretched case from his head.   
He no doubt would've hit a nearby tree, had it not been for a voice that suddenly made itself known over his whirling thoughts.   
"I thought I'd find you here. Honestly Ciel, what's going on with you?"  
And that's all the young boy needs to hear, before he feels his legs slowly give out from under him as he collapses into the arms of a familiar somewhat ally he had thought he'd also lost.   
"A-Alois? Is that really you?", the young Earl manages to get out in a hiccup of breath.   
The blond-haired boy smiles down at Ciel, who's currently got his head on the Trancy boy's lap and nods, before reaching out and wrapping his arms around Ciel, as the other boy begins to cry again.


	22. Chapter #20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Slight spoilers for season #2. Read at your own risk (or better yet go watch season 2 first...).  
> I had A LOT of fun with this chapter if you couldn't tell and I hope that you peeps like it!  
> So yeah...that's all 4 now...  
> Enjoy, friends! :D

When Ciel finally decides to stop crying into the oddly familiar fabric of Alois' dark purple dress-coat, he sits up slowly, only staring at the other, practically awestruck at seeing the Trancy boy before him.  
"Wha-How are you...?", he begins to say, but is stopped by a gloved finger as it rests against his lips.  
"Shhh, it's okay now. Really. I'll tell you everything but first, why aren't you with Sebastian?"  
At the blond's words, Ciel feels tears well up in his eyes again. Even the very mention of his demonic butler's name causes him great distress and utter sadness.  
He quickly rubs at his eyes again, hoping that Alois won't notice, and then takes a deep breath before speaking quite solemnly.  
"Sebastian, has been accused of committing sexual assault against me. My cousin Elizabeth apparently found out, and now my butler is on trial in the court of law for something he did not do."  
Alois nods surprisingly very understanding, and reaches to place one of Ciel's gloved hands in his. The action causes the Phantomhive boy to look up at him, questioningly. Almost, as if he worries about what the other boy's intentions are.  
But, before he can say anything to the Alois, the blond-haired boy speaks.  
"I bet you think that I'm beyond ecstatic about you and Sebastian's current issue, but actually Ciel I'm not. I mean, I guess if this all would've been happening back then, then I most definitely would be happy, but a lot has changed since I died...since Claude extracted my soul and terminated our contract...", he stops then, waiting for no doubt Ciel's urgent protests for him to go on and explain.  
He doesn't have to wait very long.  
"What do you mean? Alois, what happened after that day?..."  
The other boy sighs, it's a contented sigh, as if the events of that day are something he still holds dear to him.  
"Well, after Hannah was killed...when she dropped off the cliff still holding onto you...I-I felt this strange feeling, Ciel. I swear it was like I was suddenly completely calm and didn't have a care in the world, anymore. And, I remember thinking, is this what it feels like to die? To finally let go of life? I had thought that when Claude killed me and took my soul, that I'd feel what I had ended up feeling then, but all I had felt after the deed was done, was emptiness. A hollow emptiness, like when I'd looked into my brother Luca's eyes and seen nothing there, that horrible night in the village. But, that's not what I felt when Hannah fell down the cliff into the darkness below. No, I felt an overwhelming contentment. Especially, when I saw that I was not alone. Hannah held true to her promise and I was reunited with my brother as well as my Claude, even though he too had been killed, and I later found out, by Sebastian. So yes, I should very much be happy at your misfortune, Ciel. But, don't you see? I've got everything I ever could've dreamed of having, now. I've got people who actually truly love me and they're a family I can call my own.", as he finishes his long explanation, Ciel can't help but chuckle slightly upon seeing tears in Alois' eyes.  
"So, you are saying basically, that you're sorry?"  
The other boy nods slowly and then raises his other gloved hand that is not holding onto Ciel's up, so that the Earl of Phantomhive can see the appearance of a very large diamond no doubt cut from fine quality gemstone, as the stone shines in the bright light, it releases an array of colours similar to that of a rainbow. It is set into a plan gold band that is on the very edges of it, carved with an intricate pattern of swirls and loops.  
Ciel doesn't have to ask to know who it's from, or what it means. He knows without Alois saying it. Can tell by the way the other boy's eyes have now lit up just like the diamond he wears.  
"I assume a congratulations are in order?", he asks, a faint smirk passing over his face at the very thought.  
"You assume correct, Phantomhive.", Alois replies, smirking back at Ciel as he then begins to fiddle with the gemstone once again, his eyes practically fixed upon it.  
"So, how did it happen?"  
Alois shrugs, as if the matter is not important.  
Ciel just sighs.  
"Fine, don't tell me.", he says, pulling his hand away from the blond-haired boy's and folding his arms across his chest, pouting.  
The Trancy boy just laughs.  
"Alright, alright, I'll tell you.", he says, taking a deep breath.  
"In case you didn't already guess or know from your own butler, Claude proposed!", he practically screams out the last part, causing Ciel to cringe at the sound.  
"Yeah, I got that figured out. You wouldn't be this trigger-happy if this wasn't about Claude. But, what I want to know is...how? When exactly?"  
Alois is jumping up and down from his place on the ground next to Ciel, but stops at the other boy's questions.  
"Well, I'm sure you remember the maze game I made our butlers play? Right, Ciel?"  
The Earl nods.  
Of course Ciel remembers it, he had been merged together with the boy's soul...hadn't he?  
"Yes, I remember. What are you getting at, Trancy?"  
Alois smiles and fiddles again with his ring, fondly.  
"What I'm getting at is that, during the last question of that game, I asked Claude why he'd killed me and he had said that it was because he was after your soul and that I was a roadblock, seemingly in the way, but when I asked him the exact same question upon seen him again after Hannah's death, he said that it was because he loved-loves me and didn't want to eat my soul and obliterate me for good. I had then confessed my feelings to him and then we kissed and we decided to start dating. But, the proposal didn't happen until about 6 months ago, he got down on one knee and asked me in that enchanted garden of mine back at my manor, if I'd do him the honour and become his, forever. I of course had said yes and he slipped the ring you now see here onto my finger and then kissed me. Now though, our wedding is in exactly 2 weeks time and that's one of the main reasons why I've come here today to see you. You see Ciel, I want to invite you to me and Claude's wedding and I was hoping that you'd accept and we could forget the whole 'rival' thing. You can bring Sebastian too if you want, hopefully the case should be well over and done with by then, and you can finally meet my little brother Luca, and we can all have a blast together like that time I dressed up as a maid when you came to one of my previous balls. It'll be just like old times, Ciel. Just you, me, Sebastian, Claude, and Luca. What do you think?"  
Honestly, the young boy had no clue what to think.  
He was still getting over the fact that his once rival had gotten engaged to the one he loved before him, and that was saying something because, Lizzy had been Ciel's fiancée since before the fire...before, his parents were killed...  
Noticing that Alois is patiently waiting for a response, Ciel finally clears his throat, ready to speak.  
"I'm sure that I can make arrangements to be there. After all, if my once rival Alois Trancy is finally tying the knot, well then, I would not miss it for the world."  
"Once rival? So...we're friends?, the other boy's eyes are bright and hopeful.  
Ciel shakes his head, but he smiles.  
"I prefer the term acquaintances, but perhaps if you stay on good terms with me Trancy, then we can work up to that."  
Alois smirks, a playful light now in his eyes.  
"But, of course, Phantomhive."  
With that, Ciel gets up then helps the other boy up and both begin their walk back to the courthouse, talking excitedly and laughing about all the exciting preparations that must be made for the upcoming wedding.  
"I am thinking you should wear a dress. They're all the rage for brides these days and seeing you wore one to the ball of yours-"  
"Shut it, Ciel! I am most definitely NOT wearing a dress to my own wedding! Ugh, I'd never be able to live such a thing down if Claude saw me in one, again!"  
"Yes, that is true. But, I wore one for my butler once and he practically keeled over from happiness at the very sight of it!"  
"Really?", Alois' eyes are like saucers.  
"Yes, really. Now, what about the decorations? Have you got a theme planned?"  
The other boy shakes his head, his shaggy blond hair falling into his face.  
"No, I'm still debating on what we're going to serve and what I'm going to wear. Gosh Ciel, there's just SO much to do and SO little time and I just want it all to be perfect!"  
Ciel Phantomhive nods and then wraps one of his arms around Alois as they walk.  
"Indeed, I know."  
A pause.  
"I want the same for my eventual wedding to Sebastian to be perfect, too."  
The blond-haired boy nods, but just as quickly a smirk passes over his face.  
"What is it, Trancy?", Ciel demands.  
Alois just shakes his head and holds a gloved finger to his lips.  
"I can't tell you...", he practically says, in a sing-song tone as he then tries to grab Ciel's hand and skip forward towards the courthouse steps with him.  
"Spit it out, Trancy!", Ciel snaps.  
But, his 'once rival now turned acquaintance' just laughs.  
The sound just aggravates Ciel even more.  
"You'll see!", he yells excitedly instead, before skipping up the courthouse steps and dashing inside, before Ciel can stop him.  
The young Earl just sighs, then mutters angrily under his breath: "Alois! You get back here, you bastard!", before dashing in after the blond-haired boy, a look that can kill plastered to his face.


	23. Chapter #21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, what do you peeps think Alois is planning? Ciel obviously wants to know. XD   
> SUPER IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!: I've now surpassed 1000 hits on AO3 for Revelations!!!! (currently 1075) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING NOT JUST THIS STORY, BUT MY OTHER PAST (maybe not so good) WORKS! I'M LIKE ECSTATIC THAT YOU PEOPLE ACTUALLY READ MY STUFF AND ENJOY IT!!!   
> Sorry, was that too much?  
> I'll stop.   
> But really, I'm SO happy right now!!!!   
> One more thing though, just to set the record straight, I DO NOT ship Alois and Ciel together (Ciel is Sebby's bae!) however, I endorse anything to do with a friendship between them!  
> Anyway, that's all...  
> Enjoy, friends! :D

When the young boy finally catches up to Alois, he's not surprised to see that the other boy is sitting next to none other than Claude Faustus.   
Ciel hadn't even seen the demon spider butler in the room earlier when Mey-Rin was being questioned, had not seen the way his yellow eyes seemed to glow even in the now very bright courthouse.   
But, he sees him now, dressed in his usual attire and staring straight ahead at the tall desk where Her Majesty is getting ready to proceed with the case. The young Earl can't help but think that for maybe once in his long life, Claude actually looks relaxed as he sits on the wooden bench beside Alois, both of them sitting close enough that their kneecaps just touch slightly and their hands are not visible from Ciel's place on the bench, but he's sure that no doubt they are clasped together, as if losing the other's contact is not a negotiable thing for either.   
The sight makes the boy jealous, after all, he can't even go near HIS butler without the queen's guards stepping in, to hurriedly push him roughly back to his seat, not even bothering to say they're sorry or offer him any sort of consolation.   
'But, why would they?', Ciel can't help but think.  
'After all, they are just guards...'  
Sighing, he returns his focus to the front of the room, where Oliver is now talking again, telling those gathered that they will now have Lizzy's lawyer bring forth their first witness.   
Once he finishes speaking, the room goes still, almost as if everyone is holding their breath simultaneously and will not exhale till said witness appears.   
And they do, Ciel's heart starting to pound instantly the moment he sees them.   
But honestly though, he didn't really expect anything less from a girl who thinks frills are a must and hates anything that doesn't live up to the standard that is 'cute'.   
Even so, he is very surprised and wonders what she'll say to the court, once finally isolated inside that wooden box.   
Lizzy Middleford strides over to the witness box, lifts a dainty, white, lacy, gloved hand and slowly pushes the little box's door open before finally stepping inside and stopping abruptly in the middle of it. She then takes a moment to gather her bearings and then looks up slowly at the sea of people before her, her green eyes filled with pity but mostly rage as she takes a deep, calming breath of air.   
"Are you ready to begin, Lady Middleford?", her lawyer, a man Ciel doesn't really recognize asks, and the girl jumps clearly startled, before nodding her head.   
"Very well. Now then, please tell the court your name."  
There's a long pause, Ciel then notices his 'fiancée' has a handkerchief in one of her lacy gloved hands, and she appears to be wiping at her eyes repeatedly.   
"Miss Middleford?"  
"I-It's Lizzy. Lizzy Middleford."  
Ciel rolls his one crystalline blue eye, dramatically.   
Of course his cousin would insist on being called 'Lizzy', even in a court of law.   
The man doesn't object to this, and neither does anyone else.   
He nods.   
"Indeed. Now then, Lizzy, can you tell us about what happened on June 12th of this exact year? What you saw, perhaps? Anything remotely suspicious?"  
"Objection!", Undertaker suddenly yells, getting up from his place beside Ciel.   
"Targeting multiple questions at the witness, before having answered."  
"Overruled.", Oliver says, looking clearly bored and that quickly silences everyone again.  
"Yes, now then, Miss Lizzy?"  
The girl seems to be shaking now, and she refuses to look directly at her lawyer.   
"I-It was the night Ciel hosted a ball in my honor at the Phantomhive estate. W-We danced a lot that night, but C-Ciel also danced with some other girls. I-I'm not too sure who they were, but I was a little surprised, is all. After all, C-Ciel is my fiancé and I didn't think he really liked dancing that much. I-I still think he only does it for me. Anyway, close to around C-Ciel's usual bedtime, S-Sebastian appeared in the room just when C-Ciel was about to dance with another girl, and told him that it was about time he went to sleep. So, C-Ciel dismissed himself from the ball and the girl I guess went off to dance with somebody else, I wasn't quite sure though because, I was across the room, drinking punch I think, and then I watched carefully as C-Ciel left and headed out of the ballroom with S-Sebastian. W-When I was sure they had gone, I-I went upstairs to go and see C-Ciel, just one last time before I too went home for the night. Anyway, once I got upstairs, I heard this really strange banging sound, almost as if something heavy was being thrown at the wall repeatedly, it was coming from C-Ciel's room so I-I went to his door and knocked lightly on it, but it was locked and neither he or S-Sebastian made to get up she open it. I figured they must've not heard me, so I-I looked into the door's keyhole to see if I could see either of them, but what I saw wasn't what I was expecting to see. C-Ciel was pinned against his bed, hands held down on either side by another pair of much larger hands, S-Sebastian's and-and he-he was pushing C-Ciel down into the bed's mattress roughly and C-Ciel was screaming and there were tears in his eyes, as if he was trying to fight S-Sebastian, and push him off of him. But, of course, that horrible man wouldn't let him go and continued to push him into the mattress, the springs squeaking as he did so. They had not an article of clothing on and S-Sebastian's eyes seemed to be a light with a glowing redness, almost as if he was enjoying the torture he was causing C-Ciel. Quickly, I looked away from the scene playing out before me and ran down the stairs so fast, it was a wonder I didn't break my leg or worst. I-I then ran outside to my awaiting carriage where my maid Paula was and immediately told her what I'd seen, crying into her shoulder. And, once I got back to my manor, I quickly told my mother and father and they told me that it was going to be okay and that we'd get help for C-Ciel and make sure S-Sebastian was safely behind bars.", as she finishes her explain action of that night, Lizzy breaks down into sobs, wrestling with the box's door, before flinging it open and running quickly back to her seat, sobbing as her mother slowly but very hesitantly wraps her arms around her daughter and holds her close.   
Instantly, the room breaks into another fit of chatter and the queen raises up her gavel and slams it down again, silencing them all.   
She then turns to Oliver and the pale-haired man speaks.   
The next one of Undertaker's witness' approaches its Finny, and he quickly assures everyone that what Lizzy claimed to have seen wasn't what it was really to be. He also tells the room that Sebastian is not guilty and that Ciel gave his consent to what Sebastian did that night. But of course, Lizzy who will not by no means believe any of this, nor let Sebastian off as being 'not guilty' when she believes otherwise and he truly is, starts screaming her own arguments and pleas to the gathered court, as if she thinks that will someone make Ciel safe, happy even.   
Even as one by one, each member of the Phantonhive staff takes to the witness box, Lizzy keeps hoping that one of them will object, to what they were most likely forced by Ciel's lawyer to say, she needs them to object, because if they don't, she will have lost not only this case but, also her Ciel. Her fiancé. The only man she believes she'll ever be able to love...To care for...   
She will have lost him to that-that thing, Sebastian Michaelis, a man she believes to be from the very depths of hell, itself. Indeed, that's ironic considering the butler is really a demon, after all.   
At last, her heart skips a trembling beat, when she sees who is now on the stand.   
It's Ciel and he's not smiling as he tells the court the details of that night and what followed after. In fact, he delivers his whole explanation in a very much monotone voice, the same voice he often uses around his dear cousin and fiancée.   
"So that, dear people, is why I am standing before you today. It is also why my butler, Sebastian Michaelis, now sits in this courtroom, being harshly judged for something he did not do. Despite, what my cousin Lizzy may have told all of you,", he pauses then, glancing at Lord and Lady Middleford.   
"it is all lies. True, she saw me engaging in such relations with Sebastian, but it was NOT against my will! Yes, dear people, I WANTED my butler and LOVER Sebastian Michaelis, to do what he did WITH me! It was NOT by force and he did NOT abuse me in any such way that you all seem to think! The truth is dear people, I, Ciel Phantomhive the last surviving Earl of my deceased family am in love with my butler, the man you see before you today, Sebastian Michaelis!"  
The room is completely silent for not the first time that day, so much so that one could easily have heard a pin drop.   
The young boy who's usually pale face is suddenly flushed, almost like that of his maid's and his heart is literally pounding-no ricochetting back and forth inside his ribcage, as if at any second it will break loose and fly out of his chest.   
Finally, Lizzy speaks, causing the people gathered to turn their attention to her.   
"C-Ciel? I-Is that t-true?", she stammers, clearly disbelieving.   
Slowly, the boy nods and then sighs.   
"Yes, indeed it is, Lizzy."  
There are tears in Lizzy's eyes as she nods her head, her blonde ringlets swinging back and forth, and whether she is crying because he finally told her the truth, or because he called her Lizzy, Ciel cannot be sure.   
But, he has a pretty good idea...  
"W-Why didn't you tell m-me?", she's still stammering and Ciel can't help but feel pity for her, now.   
He sighs again, risks a glance at Sebastian who still won't meet his eyes, and then turns back toward her.   
"I-I didn't think things would end up like this, Lizzy. Please understand that, I never meant to hurt you or keep this dark secret of mine hidden from you, but I was afraid-afraid that you would hate me, afraid that you would tell people, your parents... Bloody hell, Lizzy, I was scared shitless at the thought of your parents knowing...especially because, they must've thought that Sebastian was the best butler ever... But, now they know! They all know! But, you know what, Elizabeth Middleford? I do not care who knows! I do not care who gives a damn about what I have with Sebastian! Because, I have found the one thing I've lacked for SO long, dear cousin, I have found a love in Sebastian that is more than I could EVER dream of having with ANYONE else! I am not sure if you completely understand because, you have never REALLY been in love! YOU do not know WHAT it means to LOVE someone! But, I-I KNOW, Lizzy! I know and wish that I did not! I cannot change that, though! And, you will just have to learn to live with the fact that noble family crap or not, I will NEVER be able to give you my all like I can with Sebastian! I'll never be able to LOVE you like that, and I'm sorry.", as he stops his rant, his tirade, he notices that his cousin isn't crying anymore, in fact, she's smiling a little. Slightly, if anything.   
She finally sighs and nods, before embracing Ciel in a long hug and then bursting into tears as she clings to the fabric of his navy blue dress coat, knowing that this will be the last time she'll be able to kiss him, be with him the way she'd always dreamed she'd be, and so she does bestow a kiss upon him. But, only to his cheek because, she knows that the love of his life is watching and doesn't want to end up pinned to the wall, bleeding out, with butter knives in her chest.   
When Lizzy finally releases her grip on Ciel, the young Earl reaches up a hand to brush away some rapidly brimming tears from the girl's face. She giggles at this and Ciel Phantomhive can't help but feel like the worst person in the world, but also the happiest in that moment, alone.   
A few seconds later after Lizzy steps back from Ciel, the room starts to rumble with clapping sounds, Alois no doubt the instigator of it. He's smiling ear to ear at Ciel and mouthing the words 'We did it' as the other boy nods and mouths back 'I know'.   
And finally, there's the sound of the Queen Victoria's gavel slamming back down, but Ciel isn't afraid or worried anymore, like when he heard it the first time.   
The queen glances at Oliver and the man quickly gets up from his place beside Her Majesty's chair and reads aloud the verdict from the piece of parchment in his hand. There was no case to begin with, so no jury needed to be consulted.   
"We find the defendant, Sebastian Michaelis..."  
Both Ciel and Lizzy hold their breath, now, hoping...waiting...  
"Not guilty!"  
Immediately, the room resounds with applause again and Alois yells out his excitement much to Ciel's dismay.   
'Ugh, does that bastard EVER shut up?', but the young boy's grinning even as he says the words.   
'I am afraid not, Young Master', a voice replies back, causing Ciel to suddenly whip around to see Sebastian who's now smiling at him, in that slight way the butler always does, as he quickly walks toward the young Earl, immediately scooping him up into his arms and kissing him swiftly, before letting him go, still holding him up so that the boy's eye-level with his face.   
'I told you before you damned demon, call me, Ciel', he sends to his love through their bond, but although he meant the thought to be stern, his smile betrays any traces of that.


	24. Chapter #22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, I stayed up till like almost 1:00 writing this, hope it's okay...
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

Ciel stares out at the Phantomhive estate's grounds, from his place curled up on the large window pane's ledge, a cup of his favourite Earl Grey tea in one hand, and a large brown, worn, leather, book in the other. It's pages are yellowed with age, and are no longer the crisp, clean, white that they once were, no doubt long before he had been born.   
The young Earl doesn't know what it is about this one book in particular that he finds so appealing, maybe it is the story itself which he can seemingly somehow relate to, or maybe it is the characters in it, appearing in his mind to take on the roles. They seem to evolve from people he knows well, like: Alois, Lizzy, Claude, Lau, and Sebastian.   
'Lau...', Ciel can't help but think, the thought trailing off as he then chuckles under his breath at what the crazy opium dealer's reaction would be if he knew about what had all go on only a week ago, at most.   
'That bloody bastard would just laugh at me and tell me he was right all along...', the young boy mutters angrily.   
This seems to bother him so much, thinking about that traitor of his anyway, that he finds himself throwing the book down onto the floor and sighing at the instantaneous banging sound that follows. He knows without a doubt that such a raucous will most definitely cause his demon to frantically run up the stairs and inquire on what is wrong with him.   
So, before he can even detect the sounds of Sebastian's shiny, black, leather shoes, and the slight squeak that often accompanies them, Ciel quickly reaches down and grabs the large volume from its place on the carpeted floor.   
He then decides to distract himself with other matters, well, one in particularly, that being Alois Trancy's and Claude Faustus' wedding that has now been scheduled for this coming Friday. Ciel knows this for a fact because, he went with Alois to his manor and the young Earl finally managed to convince his acquaintance (basically friend) to hire a wedding planner. Of course, that had been easier said than done because, Alois Trancy wouldn't-no couldn't have just ANYONE design and plan his dream wedding.   
'It has to be perfect.', Ciel remembers him saying, as a young blonde woman attempted to run her measuring tape across Alois' chest, from shoulder to shoulder, as he had been trying to equip the boy with a proper outfit for the grand occasion.  
Extravagant would've been a much better word for it, Ciel thought. But, he had fought with himself slightly, so he wouldn't say so to Alois.   
It hadn't been till later that same week, that the Trancy boy finally selected and decided on a 'suitable' outfit, well whatever was deemed suitable by him, of course. Which, usually meant wearing a long coat and well...booty shorts.   
Honestly, Ciel couldn't stand them, so he had NO idea how his friend was able to basically function with those bloody things on, the silky fabric hugging his butt, so that it made Alois' behind look firmer than it most likely was, otherwise, there would've been NO need for those wretched things!   
'Oh well, no doubt Claude likes them...', the young boy thinks, not even bothering to suppress the little giggle he lets out at the very thought of Claude liking really anything else besides the young boy's (Ciel's) soul.   
"Indeed, it will all be worth the bother.", he says aloud, then smiles at the afterthought he's just had.   
For a brief second, Ciel Phantomhive actually feels jealous of his friend, as if somewhere deep down in his own heart he wants the same thing for himself.   
This only causes the young Earl to begin to daydream, a wide grin slowly spreading across his face as he does so.   
In his mind, he sees it, it's the Trancy manor, that's not even up for debate, but he's not sitting among those gathered and neither is Sebastian...  
Instead, they're in one of the front rooms, Alois and him anyway, as his cousin Elizabeth puts the finishing touches on his suit jacket, making sure the almost pure white corsage he wears, is fastened properly and won't accidentally poke Sebastian or himself during the ceremony. Ciel of course, can't make out her words because he's not even really listening to her. His heart's pounding rapidly in his chest, seemingly trying to throw itself against his ribs so that it can perhaps break free and run to the tall, dark-haired, crimson-eyed individual who is no doubt waiting to see him, to hold him in his arms...  
"Young Master....Young Master....Are you awake, my Lord?"  
It's the sound of Sebastian's white-gloved hand wrapping firmly against the wood of the door, that startles Ciel out of his trance.   
"Yes, what is it, Sebastian?", the young boy manages to get out, trying not to stammer.   
"It appears that you have a visitor, my Little Lord. Alois Trancy wishes to speak with you."  
'Tch, not again!', Ciel thinks, but says instead: "Very well, I will be right out to see him."  
And with that, the young boy gets up from his place on the large window ledge and slowly opens the door once he's certain that Sebastian has gone, and then swiftly makes his way down the stairs, one surprisingly ungloved hand trailing over the bannister, as he ponders what the Trancy boy wants, now.  
He stops suddenly as the thought from earlier enters his mind, again.   
'Oh gosh, what if...', but he refuses to finish the thought because, Alois is standing at the bottom of the staircase, hands on his hips as he chastises Ciel for being late, even though the other boy in a guest in his home.   
"Hi, Ciel. Bet you thought you wouldn't see me till Friday...right?", the blond-haired boy doesn't give the Phantomhive Earl a chance to speak before, he continues.   
"Well, I would've stayed away, but I just couldn't bare to leave the matter till Friday morning. Most likely, it'd be too late, then..."  
Ciel glares at Alois, trying to seem threatening to the other boy.   
But, the Trancy boy just laughs, then he smirks knowingly at Ciel.   
"How would you feel about a double wedding, Phantomhive?", he asks, innocently looking at Ciel.   
The other boy gasps at that, seemingly shocked at his friend's question, well, more like proposition.  
He quickly shakes his head, then laughs, lightly at his friend.   
"Alois, are you daft? I can't just marry him! He hasn't even proposed and even if he did...it's too soon to get married...I mean, it's one thing for you to, but-"  
"But, what? Ciel, why not?", the Trancy boy whines.   
"I told you, bastard. It's because I am not ready for something serious like marriage with Sebastian, we haven't even been together for a year and you already think we should get married?!"  
"Yes, yes, I do.", Alois replies with a finality.   
Ciel sighs, exasperated.   
"Please, Ciel! Do it for me! For your friend? Me! Alois Trancy! Please? You know that I won't be able to go through with this wedding if you don't. Please, for me? And, if not for me, for your soon to be husband, Sebastian?"  
"Alois! Bloody hell, he hadn't even proposed to me yet and you are already referring to him as my 'husband'?!"  
"Yes, yes, I am, Ciel. Because, before you know it, that will be the reality."  
The young Earl bit his lip, contemplating.   
"Does Claude know of your scheming?"  
The blond-haired boy, scoffed.   
"It's called planning, Ciel! Not scheming!"  
The Earl of Phantomhive just sighs.  
"Well, it sounds more like scheming to me..."  
"Think what you want, but later on down the road you'll damn well be thanking me for this little nudge if you will that finally got you both to become serious about your relationship!"  
"Alois, a 'little nudge' would have been you setting us up on a blind date or something like that, not forcing us to marry each other!"  
"Well, whatever. The point is I think you two need to make your other contract official, if you know what I mean...", he says, winking at Ciel.   
The young boy just sighs.   
"Alois, you can stop beating around the bush, we already did it.", the young Earl says, matter-of-factly.   
"REALLY?! WHEN?!", the other boy yells, his eyes like saucers.   
"Bloody hell, Alois! Do not shout so loud! He will hear you!", Ciel whispers rather quite loudly, gesturing toward the kitchen where no doubt Sebastian is.   
"Sorry. I'm just-I'm SHOCKED! You-YOU of ALL people having sex with your own bloody butler! Man, that takes some serious guts! I can't believe you actually did it!"  
Ciel just rolls his one crystalline blue eye at his friend's words.   
"You don't have to get SO worked up about it, it has only happened once!"  
Alois now even more shocked, stares at him, mouth agape.   
"What?! ONLY ONCE?! CIEL, YOU HAVE A BLOODY FINE LOOKING BUTLER AND YOU'VE ONLY SLEPT WITH HIM...ONCE?! I MEAN, EVEN I, IF I WASN'T WITH CLAUDE WOULD'VE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF THAT PRIVILEGE DEFINITELY MORE THAN ONCE! I MEAN, REALLY! CIEL, I THINK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DAFT!"  
"Yeah, yeah, say whatever you want. I'll have you know that the reason I've been so hesitate to 'take advantage of my butler' again as you say, is because, when we did it the first time I did not exactly know about the pain I would experience until, after he did it. So in all due respect, it was amazing yes, but also something that I will need time getting used to."  
"Well, at least you're not saying he was bad in bed that can be very problematic for a dominate figure like him."  
"Alois! Must you say such things?!", Ciel yells, hoping that his demonic butler hasn't caught wind of their current conversation, or he'd surely die of embarrassment.   
"I could say worst things like, did he use lubrication? Cause, you know nothing works right without lubrication."  
"Alois! Shut it, will you?! He is going to hear you!"  
The Trancy boy just smirks.   
"In that case...", he says, slowly strolling over the kitchen doorway.   
"SEBASTIAN, YOU THERE? IT'S ME! ALOIS! I JUST THOUGHT YOU SHOULD KNOW FOR FUTURE REFERENCE THAT CIEL THOUGHT THAT YOU SUCKED ASS IN BED, MEANING YOU WERE TERRIBLE AND HE WAS IN PAIN BECAUSE OF YOUR REFUSAL TO STOP BEING SO DAMN STINGY AND BUY SOME LUBRICANT BEFORE YOU TO GOT IT ON AT THAT BALL! SERIOUSLY THOUGH, WHY DIDN'T YOU USE LUBRICANT, IT IS BETTER THAT WAY! ANYWAY, I GOTTA GO NOW BUT TAKE HEED YOU DEMON, IF YOU LOVE CIEL PHANTOMHIVE AS MUCH AS YOU SAY YOU DO THEN YOU'LL DO WHAT I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT DOING! SO YEAH, ANYWAY, BYE!!!!!", Alois yells into the kitchen before, skipping past Ciel and opening the one of he doors.   
"Bye, Ciel! I'll see you Friday morning! Bring your best outfit cause you my friend are getting hitched!"  
The Trancy boy than breaks into a fit of laughter and closes the door behind him, before Ciel can do so.   
The young boy knows he's blushing, no doubt his face is on fire from his friend's display, but all he can really think about is one thing. And that one thing is that, this coming Friday morning, he will be getting married to the love of his life and his friend will be doing, likewise.  
"Oh well", Ciel says to himself.   
"It was bound to happen sooner or later..."  
And indeed it was, because little did he know that said demon who he was supposed to marry according to Alois on Friday, had been standing behind a slight alcove in the wall near the manor's kitchen and was already contemplating not just what Alois had said-yelled to him, but also the unspoken words of his Ciel, knowing full well what he must plan to do in the coming days, if he is to listen to Alois' words about doing what he's thought about doing.   
Which he has.   
Daily.  
"I must do the right thing and make of Ciel Phantomhive, an honest man."


	25. Chapter #23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So yeah, here you go, some fluffy Sebaciel. That's basically the gist of this chapter... 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

At the exact time that Ciel is supposed to wake up, Sebastian tries to put the finishing touches on his 'little' surprise for his love.   
When he finally finishes, he quickly hurries to Ciel's bed room to give him his morning cup of tea and get him dressed for the day.  
But today, things are going to seem very different.   
'No doubt he's already read my note...', the demonic butler can't help but think, as he approaches the closed, wooden door to his master's room.   
"Young Master? Are you awake?", I ask, opening the door as I do so, my crimson eyes immediately scanning the room for the no doubt still very sleep-deprived Ciel, I will most likely find sitting atop the covers of his large bed, his nightshirt and blackish, navy-coloured hair, rumpled from trying to have a restful sleep the previous night, only to fail, miserably.   
'He was probably thinking about what Alois said...about the very quickly approaching wedding...how he thinks that I wouldn't agree to-', my thoughts stop then, when I finally see the love of my life, staring up at me, confusedly.   
"You're late.", Ciel tells me quite plainly, as he then let's his pale, cream-coloured legs drop over the side of the bed, his small and equally as pale hands grasping onto the bed's duvet cover, so that he won't accidentally fall off the bed, or into the demon's awaiting arms.   
'I want to, Sebastian...I want to fall into your embrace, but...'  
'But what, Ciel?', Sebastian prompts, hoping that he'll hear the question in his mind, which is no doubt consumed by other thoughts as well, and tell the demon, what said demon knows he so badly wants to.   
'I-I just dress me please, Sebastian'  
There's a pause in Ciel's thought.   
'I-I do not want to be late for whatever this note entails...', his eyes are bright with what Sebastian know can only really be curiosity.   
"Indeed, Young Master. That does seem very important."  
The demonic butler then walks over to Ciel's wardrobe and rummages around, looking for an outfit fit for the Young Earl to wear.   
He emerges only mere seconds later, a very much blue ensemble draped across one of his arms, as he slowly approaches the young boy, again.   
Ciel sighs, probably wanting to complain that he's worn blue outfits already too many times this week, but he doesn't say anything as Sebastian starts to unbutton the nightshirt still clung to his small body.   
Unlike other mornings, the demon takes a questionable amount of time to fully dress Ciel, claiming that the buttons on his dress coat are getting too loose and so they keep slipping open, merely after being done up.   
Of course though, Ciel knows that Sebastian is just playing with him, that the buttons only keep doing that because, the demonic butler cannot make up his mind if he wants Ciel to stay dressed or just be partially dressed for the day.   
Finally though, after much protest from the boy, Sebastian reluctantly abandons the buttons of the fine sapphire blue dress coat and focuses on tying Ciel's shoes, instead.   
When the Earl of Phantomhive is at last fully dressed, the demonic butler stands back to admire his work.   
To him, Ciel is the perfect picture of loveliness, there is no other human in the universe that Sebastian loves as dearly as him.   
And that, is very evident in everything he does for the young boy, the way he's always been there for him...helping him...being a faithful and loyal butler to his master...  
Suddenly, the demon stops and let's go of one of Ciel's feet, that he was currently holding onto, the shoe's heel making a very apparent clacking sound as it hits back against the bed's cherry wood frame.   
"What is it? Sebastian, why did you stop?", the young boy asks aloud, as he tries to glare at his demon, but fails due to his butler's intense, crimson-eyed stare.   
Sebastian just sighs.   
It's a contented sigh.   
"I love you.", he says without really thinking first, and the sudden endearing three words send the boy's cheeks ablaze.   
Ciel tries to keep his gaze on the demon as he replies with: "I love you, too."  
Then, also without thinking, the young Earl throws himself into Sebastian's embrace, causing the demonic butler to scoop him up into his arms, holding him tight against his chest as he kisses him with everything he can, practically caring less if anyone walks in on them, and sees their affectionate display.   
No, since the day the trial ended, Sebastian Michaelis hasn't cared about any of the things he usually did before because, on that day Ciel-his Ciel, told a whole courtroom of people the truth.   
A truth that is so profound and real, that even if he is no doubt nervous about what Ciel Phantomhive will say when he asks him the question, the question that will change everything, should the young boy accept, he knows that what he is doing is the right thing to do, and doesn't need anyone to tell him, otherwise.   
So with that thought clearly at the front of his mind, Sebastian finally lets go of Ciel and both of them begin to venture downstairs then outside into the estate's gardens, their hands clasped, white-gloved entwined with pale, ungloved, as they step out into the fresh morning air and bright sunlight.   
"Sebastian, what is all this for?", Ciel asks, when he sees the first 'little' surprise before him.   
On the ground near a large weeping willow, there lays a white and red checked picnic blanket and atop it are an assortment of all of the boy's favourite foods, desserts mainly, but there are also some very delicious-looking savoury scones and at the top right corner of the blanket next to the tree, a decently-sized pot of Earl Grey tea sits, steam still rising from its spout, as an array of small china teacups lay circled about it.   
Ciel can barely think of what to say to Sebastian, he's that surprised at the elaborate spread of food.   
"S-Sebastian, I-I love it! Thank you so much!", the young boy finally manages to get out before hugging the taller one and then dashing excitedly over to the picnic blanket and taking a seat on a patch of green grass near both the tree and the blanket.   
Ciel pats at a spot next to him, beckoning the demon over to sit beside him.   
When Sebastian does, the boy can't help but giggle in delight as he loops one of his arms around the butler's and uses the other to pick up a piece of chocolate cake from a small porcelain plate directly in front of where he sits.   
Instantly, he's stuffing his face with all the goodies he can reach, and the ones that he can't, he orders Sebastian reach for him, and eats those too.   
Finally, when Ciel is certain he will burst right then and there, if he eats even one more bite of the delicious banquet, Sebastian tells him that he has another surprise for him, and that he will have to follow him, if he wants to find out what it is.   
"Alright then, let's go.", the young boy says, as he gets up and quickly follows Sebastian's retreating figure deeper into the manor's gardens.   
What the Earl of Phantomhive sees next, makes him utterly speechless, his mouth agape.   
Down in the estate's courtyard, the cobblestones of the path have been decorated with spray of red roses, classical music seems to be coming from a victrola somewhere off to the side, and on the black and white marble surface of the courtyard's fountain, sits another note, written on the same creamy yellow parchment.   
Still stunned into silence, Ciel takes a few tentative steps down the steps leading into the courtyard then hurriedly runs over to the fountain's edge to retrieve the note.   
Opening it, he sees that it says only three words, posed in a question.   
'Shall we dance?'  
Immediately, he looks up to see Sebastian standing in front of him, one white-gloved hand outstretched to Ciel.   
Startled, the young boy quickly accepts the demon's invitation and they both begin to dance around the courtyard, Ciel feeling his small feet leave the ground each time Sebastian scoops him up, spinning him around in his arms, before gently placing him back on the cobblestones, his shoes clacking when they hit the slightly bumpy surface.  
"S-Sebastian, why are you doing all this?", the young Earl finally manages to say, as the demonic butler makes to pick him up again and spin him.   
The demon suddenly stills, it is silent between them, the only sound the victrola still droning on and on in the background.  
"Does the Young Master not like what I have done for him?"  
Ciel shakes his head.   
"No, no, I love it! But, I am just a little confused as to why you are going to all of this trouble just to please me."  
Sebastian chuckles at that, his crimson eyes bright with an undying, fiery passion as he looks at Ciel.   
"Have you not figured it out by now, my Lord? I live now only to please you. That is why I do the things I do for you and no one else..."  
The young boy sighs, contemplating his lover's words.  
"You can call me by my name, you know.", he says, rather plainly barely glancing at Sebastian as he speaks.   
The demonic butler nods then, detaches himself from the boy.   
"I have one last 'little' surprise for you, Ciel."  
A pause, it is truly silent, Ciel cannot even hear the victrola playing, anymore.   
"Very well, Sebastian. Go ahead.", he tells the demon, as he is not aware of what will happen next.   
Sebastian chuckles softly at that and then leans close to Ciel, his hot breath ghosting the young boy's ear as he whispers into it.   
"Close your eyes and do not open them until I say so..."  
At the demon's tone and words, Ciel feels his breath hitch slightly and he immediately obeys the commands.   
Sebastian takes a moment to gaze at Ciel, as he awaits his final surprise.   
His one crystalline blue eye that isn't covered by his black eyepatch is squeezed tightly shut as he waits for his demon to speak once again.   
Finally, he hears it, the sound of Sebastian's smooth yet soft voice cutting through the void of silence, he straightens up slightly with a jolt at the words.   
"You can open them, now..."  
Instantly, Ciel does only to feel an onrush of tears suddenly brim in his eyes. Both of them.   
There before the courtyard fountain, is Sebastian, as usual he is smiling up at Ciel fondly, his eyes bright with an emotion that contradicts everything he should feel for the young boy.   
But, instead of standing before him, the demonic butler has dropped onto one knee and in his now ungloved hands, the one that holds the symbol of their contract more visible than the other sits a black, velvet box, and in that box...  
"My dearest Ciel, we have been through so much together. Had I known that my time with you would entail things that I never dreamed of having with anybody before, I most likely would've just dismissed making a contract with you and you would have probably ended up instead with Claude... But, even though I had no idea what I was getting into with you when we made the contract, I knew that it would somehow be worth it if it meant that I would finally help you get revenge on those who wronged you and if I'd eventually after that, get to eat your soul. Now though, things have very much changed, we are still bound to the contract, and it shall be that way perhaps forever because, I now do not want just your soul, but your whole, entire being. I want you, Ciel. I want to hold you in my arms, forever. I want to wake up each day to your smiling face. I want to sleep next to you every night, so that you will never again need to worry about having anymore nightmares. But, most of all, I want to be able to call you mine and I want you to be more to me than just a charge, than just who you are to me, now. So, with all of that said, would you, Ciel Phantomhive, love of my life, do me the great honour of becoming my husband? Ciel, will you marry me?", when he finishes, I catch a glimpse of tears in his eyes and I quickly cover my mouth, as I choke back a sob.   
"Y-Yes, Sebastian. Yes, I will marry you!", I say to him, before the floodgates behind my eyes burst and I find myself sobbing happily into his shoulder as he rubs my back in small circles.   
"Shhhh, don't cry, my dear Ciel. There is no need to cry..."  
I nod, but still more tears quickly spill out of my eyes and down my cheeks.   
"I-I know, Sebastian. But, I'm just so happy! I-I can't control these emotions, I'm just so happy!"  
Both eventually pull apart and Sebastian finally gets the opportunity to slip the ring he has saved for Ciel, onto his small, pale, ring-finger.   
Ciel gasps, when he sees it, it's a beautiful sparkling diamond a lot like Alois' but slightly larger and the band around it is a cobalt blue, instead of gold.   
"S-Sebastian, I-I love it! I-I love you!", Ciel tells him, hugging the demon once more.   
"I am glad that you do. But, there's something else I need to tell you..."  
The young boy looks up from admiring his engagement ring and gives his now fiancé a puzzled expression.   
"What is it?"  
Sebastian sighs, preparing his words.   
"I know about Alois' plans for Friday. I also overheard you telling him that it was highly unlikely that you could marry me so soon. Ciel, do you still feel that...way?"  
It took the boy a second to realize what Sebastian was saying and when he figured it out, he looked up at the demon, steadily.   
"Still feel what way, Sebastian?", he asks, one of his fingers rubbing over the smooth finish of the new ring he now wears. One he will treasure, forever.   
"Do you still think it's too soon to get...married?"  
Ciel shrugs, and then glances back up at the demon.  
Finally, he smiles a little and reaches up on his tiptoes to kiss Sebastian lightly on the lips, only to quickly pull away as the demon reaches for him.   
"No, I don't think it's too soon, at all. I mean, if we truly do love each other, then there surely cannot be a thing as 'too soon' can there?", he asks, one hand on his hip, as if he suspects Sebastian to challenge him about it.   
But, he doesn't rather, he nods slowly at Ciel, agreeing.   
"Yes, I suppose you are right, my dear Ciel. I suppose you are right...", Sebastian tells him, his voice trailing off as he leans down to kiss Ciel, this time longer and much more passionately.   
'Looks like Alois will get his wish, after all...', the young boy thinks silently, as his demon continues to kiss him.   
'Indeed, he shall...', Ciel hears Sebastian's thought, as it enters his mind, and he smiles into their kiss, causing Sebastian to stick his tongue inside of his mouth.   
'Oh well, I really can't complain...', Ciel thinks, as he then kisses Sebastian back with more force.   
Later, no doubt, they will have to explain to the other servants why they have suddenly decided to get married this Friday morning with Alois and Claude, but that can most definitely be discussed at a much better time then, now...


	26. NOT AN UPDATE!!!! x2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: But, I promise one is coming, soon! :D   
> Anyway, so this is a really random poem that I just kinda wrote cause, I got the idea and so...yeah.   
> It's Rachel Phantomhive's thoughts about her son Ciel and their butler Sebastian, together. Slightly AUish cause, both Ciel's parents are dead already when both the manga and anime, begin.   
>  Also, I'm not criticizing or putting down the gay community in this poem. It is merely Rachel's thoughts about how she's appalled by her son's behaviour and wants him to go back to being 'normal'.   
> So yeah, nobody take offence...okay?  
> *Also please excuse my poetry skills, I am not talented like my younger sister when it comes to writing poems and so mine might seem a little cruddy. But whatever, cause I wrote it for fun! XD*   
> Enjoy, friends! :D

My Son Is Gay For Our Butler 

My son is gay for our butler   
Oh, what am I to do?   
I found him in his study late last night   
Still up cleaning his room?   
When I asked him why  
He said that he wanted to make the butler's job easier to do   
And, I wasn't sure what to make of that   
Not a clue   
My son is gay for our butler   
Good Lord, somebody help me   
I found him in the dining room holding onto our butler's tie  
Hands no longer holding his cup of tea   
My son is gay for our butler   
Honestly, why?  
I thought he liked his cousin Elizabeth   
But now I see that was just a lie   
My son is gay for our butler   
Oh dear, what a shame   
I often lie awake unable to sleep at night  
Due to the fact  
He's screaming the bloody bastard's name   
My son is gay for our butler   
Oh, I wish it wasn't so  
He's turned down an invitation to yet another party   
Claiming he can't go  
My son is gay for our butler   
And I ask, why now?   
I was damn near positive he was perfectly straight   
But, now I can't imagine how   
My son is gay for our butler   
Oh goodness gracious  
What will I tell his aunt Red  
When she comes over next time to visit   
And, sees him getting...head?  
My son is gay for our butler   
And honestly, I blame his dad   
Because, maybe if he would've been raised by someone else   
He wouldn't have turned out so bad  
My son is gay for my butler   
But, even worst   
So is he   
Why just the other day he said he was bringing him tea   
But, when I went up to check  
What did I see?   
My son and our butler   
Caressing each other intimately   
My son is very gay for our butler   
But, someone I've learned to cope   
Because, our dear pope said   
Don't give up hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hope ya liked it! XD


	27. Chapter #24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this will probably be a super, uber long chapter cause, a lot happens in this one and it feels like I haven't updated this story in like...forever. Anyway, hope you peeps like it and I am SO very sorry that it took me till now to finish this chapter. XD 
> 
> Enjoy, friends! :)

It was finally the big day for both Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, and the blond-haired boy has been panicking for almost an hour about little things that really shouldn't matter, but he deems them as being of import.   
Ciel stares at himself in the full-length mirror, sighing at his appearance and wondering if Sebastian will like the baby-blue dress coat he's wearing, paired with a white, ruffled blouse. He had been up most of the night, trying to find the perfect outfit for such a memorable occasion, and finally found this one in the back of the wardrobe, as if it had been waiting for him to find it and put it on.   
Now, as he listens to his friend freaking out about random stuff, Ciel rolls his bi-coloured eyes dramatically. He hasn't put his black eyepatch back on yet, so the purple pentagram on his other eye that isn't a crystalline blue anymore, is very much visible to anyone who might suddenly walk in.   
They are getting ready to walk down the long aisle of the Trancy manor soon, Lizzy telling Ciel to 'hold still!', as she attempts to tie the large, brilliant, blue ribbon on the back side of his dress coat into a bow.   
"Are you not finished, yet?", the young Earl says, getting rather impatient with Lizzy's bow-tying skills.   
She shakes her head, her long, blonde ringlets bouncing back and forth, and smiles.   
"No silly, almost."  
Across the room, where he's sitting on the bed, Alois places his head in his hands and sighs.   
When he looks up, Ciel see tears brimming in his eyes.   
"What's wrong, Trancy?", the young boy asks, seemingly concerned about his friend.   
But, Alois doesn't look up at Ciel, just stares at the floor through the spaces between his fingers, giving a shaky sigh.   
"I-It's all wrong.", he chokes out.   
"I-It's all wrong!", he yells again, pulling at his freshly washed blond locks of hair, as if they will come out of his skull and fall apart in clumps and land in his hands.   
Both Lizzy and Ciel turn to towards the distressed boy, expressions of confusion plastered to their faces.   
"What do you mean 'it's all wrong?", Lizzy says, her voice becoming softer as she looks at the other boy.   
Alois shrugs, almost as if he too has no idea why he is so upset right now about everything.  
After all, he should really be happy, he's getting married, today.   
Marrying the love of his life, the only one who's ever came close enough to being his everything, no-he is his everything...  
In that split second, Alois tries to imagine how Claude is feeling right this minute.   
No doubt, he and Sebastian are if anything, a little nervous, but mainly excited about seeing them again.   
Finally, he gets up after thinking about all this and sighs.   
"Alright, I think I'll be okay. Let's do this.", he tells his friends, a smile slowly spreading across his face.   
So, they all disregard his outburst and decide it's due to the fact that he's about to get married and continue getting ready.   
That is, until they hear Mey-Rin outside the door.   
"Ciel? Alois? It's time for you to walk down the aisle, now! Yes, it is!", the cherry-haired maid says excitedly and then they hear her footsteps receding as she then goes to get ready herself, seeing as she is the flower girl, after all.  
Shortly after that, Ciel hears the music begin to play, as it swells through the victrola in the corner of the main room of the manor, where the ceremony is being held.   
He stops, his breath hitching as he feels tears begin to well up in his eyes.   
Lizzy has now put on his eyepatch and is just placing the ivory, lace veil over him, so that it shields his eyes from view.   
But before, she lets it drape across his pale face, hiding it until the moment Sebastian will lift it up and kiss his Ciel, she kisses the soft skin of his cheek.   
Pulling back to look at him, she smiles.   
It's a contented smile.   
"I'm glad you're finally happy, Ciel."  
The young boy nods, and he sees Lizzy's bright, smiling face, as the veil slowly drifts down into his eyes, causing everything he sees to appear in a sort of haze.   
He smiles and takes a deep breath, as he hears Lizzy push the door to Alois' room open and slowly feels her grab hold of his hand, as she then helps escort her two friends down the winding staircase, making sure they don't fall suddenly, and cause a commotion.   
Ciel can barely think as he feels them descend the stairs, can sense when his foot finally hits the last step, and has to grab the bannister as he feels the floor coming closer, his feet seemingly sliding out from under him.   
"Ciel!", cries Lizzy, as she quickly catches her friend in time and helps him back up to his feet.    
"Are you okay?!", Alois says, attempting to lift the veil off his eyes so that he can see if Ciel is hurt or not.   
But, Lizzy puts up a hand to stop him.   
"Not yet, we're almost there!"  
Alois sighs.   
Finally, they begin to approach the aisle, and through his hazy view due to the veil, Ciel sees Mey-Rin carrying a basket of flowers and throwing them into the aisle, as she walks slowly yet calmly down it, a flush of red very evident on her cheeks.   
Ciel then turns back to Alois, and notices his trade-mark smirk, even beneath his own veil.   
He chuckles.   
"Still nervous, Trancy?"  
The other boy nods, but his eyes are elsewhere, gazing through the door at no doubt Claude Faustus who's standing beside Sebastian Michaelis, as they both wait for their 'brides' to enter.  
Then, the music suddenly changes and Lizzy lets go of both their hands, as she steps away from them, slowly walking through the door, her head held high, as her blonde ringlets bounce slightly with each step she takes. Through the veil's haze, Ciel can just make out the colour of her gown, a pale, satin pink and her slippers are small, silver and the heels of them produce a subtle click as she descends the aisle which is now littered with red, rose petals.   
The young boy sighs as he glances through the small, crack of light in the door, at everyone gathered.   
His one visible eye scans the room, trying to figure out who all of them are, especially the couple closet to the front with raven, black hair clad in black and blood red crimson attire, despite the occasion, making them appear to stand out like a sore thumb. An impractical eyesore, really...  
Finally, Ciel just shrugs and turns to look at his best friend, for that last look of confirmation that means he's ready to walk down the aisle.   
Once he sees it in Alois' eyes, that tell-tale expression, the young Earl of Phantomhive takes a deep breath of air into his lungs and grabs hold of the other boy's hand, silently letting him know, that it's too late to turn back, now.  
Despite the knowledge of that though, the Trancy boy doesn't resist or protest as Ciel walks with him through the door, and both try not to let the intense feeling of nervousness they are overwhelmed with, show on their faces as they continue to shakily proceed down the long strip of cobalt carpet, their little feet moving together in sync.   
Ciel tries not to stare at the sea of faces before him on either side as he catches sight of their smiles and their astonishment.   
Seeing as Alois is considered an important figure in the public eye, news of his wedding became a big deal to most everyone in England and so that was why they were all gathered here now, but their shock was due to who was also veiled by his side.  
None of them had even thought that the young Earl of Phantomhive would get married any time soon, let alone attend his 'rival's' own wedding, but in a way it made sense to them, and they excitedly cheered as the two boys kept walking, their steps becoming more hurried with their growing impatience.   
"I heard that he's marrying that girl. The Middleford's daughter. What's her name? Eliza? Ella?"  
"Elizabeth? Indeed, I had thought so too, but then wouldn't she be the one walking dorm the aisle, instead? After all, he'd be the groom!"  
"I am afraid you both are wrong about that.", a woman says, turning around in her front-row seat to inform of how very wrong they are.   
"You see, Lady Elizabeth's not the one Earl Phantomhive is getting married to, but rather, someone else, entirely..."  
"Someone else?", a man dressed in a tweed jacket and grey slacks asks, clearly in disbelief.   
The women nods and turns back to her husband, as they both exchange a small smile.   
"Do tell, my Lady, who is this other girl that the Earl is to be wed to, today?"  
But, the woman just laughs at that and reaches into her ebony-coloured handbag to extract a small, delicate fan, which she waves against her face.  
"Perhaps, if you were to look to the front of the room, you would see who the dear boy is about to marry.", she says, still flapping her fan about her face, but when her crimson eyes fix on one familiar individual, she sets in down in her lap and waves a black-gloved hand at them.   
Said individual in return, pretends to have not seen her, and instead begins to start a random conversation with his friend, about how Ciel's outfit, seems to compliment his crystalline-blue eye, perfectly.   
With a sigh, the woman turns her attention away from the familiar figure at the front of the room and instead, watches as the blonde-haired boy and the other boy donning a black eyepatch, finally make it to the front of the room, where they then let go of each other's hands, and so that they can go stand in their respected places beside their lovers.   
The undertaker (who had been standing there by his podium the whole time), finally looks up and cracks a goofy grin when he sees the two boys standing before him with Sebastian and Claude. Carefully, he opens up a small, worn-looking book and begins to read the faded text on the yellowed paper.   
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these men and these boys in not-so-holy wedlock. Should anyone have an objection as to why these marriages should not take place, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."  
There is a slight pause and after a long moment, he continues.   
"Very well. Now then, I will let both of our grooms here take turns in reading their vows to their ur...'brides'? Claude, you may go first, if you like."  
And so the demon does, telling Alois all of the many things he promises to do for him, practically pouring out his heart to the young boy, letting him know that no matter what, he will always be there for him and protect him.   
When Claude finally finishes speaking, Alois has tears brimming in his eyes and and the demon's own eyes look to be also if anything questionably glassy, as they stare at each other, fondly.   
The undertaker then takes a brief moment to fiddle with his hat, before turning to Sebastian.   
The demon butler smiles slightly and clears his throat.   
"Now, how shall I put this? Well to begin, when I first met you dear Phantomhive you were quite a bother to me. Honestly, a real pain in the ass. But, then I got to know you better, the things you like, the things you dislike and I realized that despite our differences and our arguments, I had found myself somehow inexplicably falling for you. I am not exactly sure how, but nonetheless it happened and ever since, my life as your butler and protector has become quite a spectacle. I mean, just a while ago I was in court and now I'm at my own wedding? Marrying you? Something I thought I would never do? Really, the whole thing sounds rather preposterous and even I cannot fully believe myself at times. So anyhow, I guess what I am trying to say is that despite it all, I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. I love you so very much and I am sorry it took me so long to realize that. I hope you can forgive me for being so shallow in the past, and not always being there for you. Truly, you are the only one I want in my life, Ciel. You are the on,y smiling face I want to wake up to each day and the same one I want to see, before I go to sleep at night. And, I am so very glad to call you mine and treasure you forever and always. Even after we are both long gone from this earth. Even then, I will still love you, Ciel Phantomhive.", as Sebastian stops, Ciel is far past the point of being speechless, in fact it's almost as if the demon has stolen his voice with his confession of love for him, causing him to suddenly worry that he may not be able to get his words out to Sebastian when the time arises, due to his state of shock.   
Yes, the young boy knew that his butler loved him, but he didn't know it was that much.   
He sighs when he catches the eyes of his friend, a worried expression evident on the other boy's face.   
Slowly, he manages to smile brightly at the Trancy boy and this seems to convince Alois that everything is fine with Ciel, so goes back to staring up at Claude, adoringly.   
Meanwhile in the audience of assembled wedding-goers, the woman who Ciel now can't help but notice bares a striking resemblance to Sebastian, suddenly lifts a black-gloved hand back up to her heavily caked in makeup face, and wipes a small barely-visible tear from her eye with an equally dark handkerchief that she must've had in her purse. Then, all at once their eyes meet, and Ciel catches the woman's eyes and gasped at the colour of them. Red. Dark red. Crimson, really. Like, pools of dark blood...  
His breath instantly hitches in his throat and he freezes, stark-still, but still not being able to tear his eyes off of her.   
He's about to say something to his soon-to-be husband, but then said individual beats him to it, when the boy feels a warm, white-gloved hand on his small shoulder.   
And, it is this sudden touch that finally releases Ciel's gaze from the woman, causing him to turn on his heel and face the familiar pair of crimson-coloured eyes that he would so much rather look into, any day.   
"Ciel? What's wrong?", the demon whispers, his voice filling with concern for his love.   
Immediately, the young Earl feels like someone has turned an invisible switch on in his mind, and suddenly he doesn't want to tell the older male what he saw. So instead, he shrugs and then chuckles nervously.   
"I-It was nothing."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
Sebastian finally sighs and gives up trying to figure out what is troubling his little Ciel so much, mainly because he already knows.   
"Damn you...", he angrily mutters under his breath and hopes against hope that the woman in the front row, clad in a midnight black and blood red flowing silk gown won't hear him.   
Because, Sebastian may be a demon and all, but that wouldn't help him even a little bit, if she were to hear him over the drone of the victrola's music...  
After he's certain that she hasn't heard him, he focuses his attention back on Ciel again and the other couple.   
Alois is saying his vows now to Claude, telling him about how he always found him to be so sexy and that he honestly believed that no one else could do the things he could. He even went so far as to talk about the two's late night and also early morning escapades, causing the undertaker to burst out into a fit of giggling and Ciel and him to cringe outwardly at the sudden,  vulgar images that unfortunately flashed through their minds.   
Eventually though as he stopped laughing, Undertaker told him that he was running out of time and that if they wanted to have the reception promptly at 1pm, they were all going to have to speed things up a bit. So, Alois wrapped up his long-winded speech by saying for the most likely hundredth time since he started talking, that he loved Claude with all his heart and that he was so very happy that the demon had finally told him his feelings, because he too had harboured the same ones for him.   
At the end of it all, Claude smiled slightly at Alois and the blond-haired boy practically beamed from ear to ear. He would never get used to Claude, smiling.   
Finally at long last, it was Ciel's turn to poor out his everything in his inner being to Sebastian, and to his relief, he actually found that he was able to speak. Even if his speech was slightly shaky.   
"Sebastian, if someone in this very room were to have told me that when I hired you way back when after both my parents had died in that terrible fire, I probably would have denied it and laughed in their face. Because, the truth is, I never really meant to fall in love with you, so when I did, well, you can imagine my shock. Anyway, my initial intention was to not ever tell you and risk rejection, but then eventually I just couldn't fight those damn feelings of mine anymore and I ended up flat-out blurting it out to you one day, not that long ago. And now here we are, getting married? God, it seems so surreal! Like, one of those dreams I had in the past that I thought could never come true. But it did, and I am so glad that it did. I mean, that's not saying that you weren't a pain in my ass at first, cause you were. Somehow though overtime, you got better and we both learned how the other worked, so that we too much after that. So, it is because of all that, because of you Sebastian, that I can honestly stand here today and pledge to stay with you always. I love you, Sebastian Michaelis and I'm sorry for being ignorant of that fact, for so long. No doubt, I'm sure you have forgiven me but still, I want you to know right here right now, that I am apologizing to you from the bottom of my heart. I don't want you Sebastian, I need you, it took me so long it figure that out, but when I did, I realized that if I should ever let you go again, or the world takes you away from me, I will go back to living an unhappy life and I will never feel like my life amounted to anything, should you suddenly disappear, forever. You complete me, Sebastian and I don't to ever feel incomplete ever again. I love you with my heart and soul, Sebastian Michaelis and don't regret the time I have spent with you."  
As he finishes, Ciel feels tears quickly spilling out of his eyes and he hurriedly wipes them away with the back on his white-gloved hand.   
Undertaker smiles a big grin at the two couples, but especially in Sebastian and Ciel's direction because honestly, he knew that there was something going on between those two for much longer than they claimed. Years.   
"Alrighty, Claude Faustus do you take Alois Trancy to be your lawfully-wedded husband, for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do.", Claude replies, matter-of-factory, the same way he always does.   
"And do you, Alois Trancy take Claude Faustus to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"  
"I do.", the blond-haired boy says, smiling up at Claude.   
"Very well. Now, do you Sebastian Michaelis take Ciel Phantomhive to be your lawfully-wedded husband as long as you both shall live?"  
"I indeed do.", Sebastian replies, causing Ciel to face-palm.   
Undertaker giggles again at that.   
Then, he quickly clears his throat.   
"And do you, Ciel Phantomhive take Sebastian Michaelis to be your lawfully-wedded husband?"  
There's a beat of silence, even the victrola's music can no longer be heard.   
"I-I do."  
"Alrighty, then I now pronounce you crazy kids, husbands. You may now kiss your desired husband."  
Alois of course, immediately launches himself at Claude, kissing the demon senseless and in a way that is so not appropriate for a wedding.   
Ciel on the other hand, waits for Sebastian to pull him into an embrace and kiss him, abs he does, the young Earl kissing his demon back, as if Sebastian's kisses, are the oxygen he craves and needs to breath.   
Eventually though, they all pull apart from their new husbands and give each other happy, overjoyed smiles.   
The sound of clapping soon stops shortly after and as the people begin to clear out, to his horror, Ciel sees the woman from earlier now approaching born him and Sebastian, her own excited and happy smile clear as day on her painted face.   
Ciel tries to grab Sebastian's hand and them away before she can get over to them, but his husband is suddenly completely still, staring straight ahead, his face paler than usual, if such a thing is possible.   
"Salutations boys, glad I could make it to your wedding, today. Although, I'm a little miffed about not getting a personal invite.", she says, her expression turning to one of a frown as she looks past Ciel and directly at Sebastian.   
"Honey, why didn't you tell me you were getting married?", the woman demands in a out-right whine, frowning more.   
But, the demon just lets out an exasperated breath of air.   
"Mother, why didn't you tell me you were coming? If I would've known, then Ciel and I could've eloped..."  
The woman just sighed and shook her head.   
"No sweetie, you couldn't do that. Besides, I'd just find out from one of your friends where you were and go there. Simple."  
"Sebastian gives her an annoyed glare and grumbles under his breath.   
"What's that, hon? I couldn't hear you. Must be my sharp sense of hearing going."  
That just causes Sebastian to roll his eyes.   
"Mother, stop that nonsense! You're a demon! Not some human! And anyway, you're scaring Ciel."  
The boy nods slowly, as if to clarify that.   
Sebastian then turns his attention back to his mother.   
"Don't tell me father's here, too..."  
"But of course, I couldn't just leave him at home in Hell, could I?"  
"Why not?! You know how he gets at parties?! If he sees Ciel, he'll be all over him! Honestly, did you not think about that, mother?!"  
The woman sighs and shakes her head.   
Then, she shakes her head, again.   
"What?"  
"He's changed."  
"What do you mean 'he's changed'?!"  
"What I mean is that he wouldn't bother with Ciel, not anymore..."  
"And why is that?!"  
The woman sighs again and brings her hands up to rub at her temples.   
"Just-he's changed, Sebastian. That is your name now, right?"  
The raven-haired demon nods, not letting go of Ciel's hand.   
"I-I named him that.", the young boy says, suddenly speaking up.  
Sebastian's mother smiles.   
"Oh, did you now? Tell me, why 'Sebastian'?"  
Ciel thinks for a moment, trying to remember.   
Sebastian just glares daggers at her.   
'Ugh, not this again, Ciel...We'll never hear the end of it...'  
"My dog. My dog was named Sebastian. And when I first met Sebastian, he was kind of like my dog, being a servant and all and I just...the name just...stuck."  
The woman nods, and proceeds to ask Ciel more questions, so that all Sebastian can do is stand there and hope that this madness ends soon. After all, they've got a reception to attend.   
So, finally when he just can't take it anymore and his mother starts asking the poor boy if her son is 'good in bed', Sebastian abruptly clears his throat, saving the overly flustered Ciel from answering the question.   
Honestly, did that woman not have a filter?   
She was asking Ciel, everything.   
"I'd hate to interrupt, but if we don't go out into the front hall now, we'll miss the cake cutting with Alois and Claude. Do forgive me, I would hate to cut your conversation with my husband short, but we really must be going!"  
The woman (who Ciel had found out was snaked Lilith nods slightly frustrated and Sebastian without another word, grabs hold of Ciel's gloved hand once again and whisks him out into the hall, where the wedding reception is already in full-swing...


End file.
